Die Wette
by Ms.CheshireCat
Summary: Blaise ist inzwischen bekannt für sein Lieblingsspiel: Wetten mit dem Slytherinprinzen, Draco Malfoy, abzuschließen.In einer langweiligen Wahrsagestunde hat Blaise eine neue Idee. Kann Draco Malfoy wirklich jeden um seinen Finger wickeln? DMHP Slash
1. Umtausch unmöglich

Hallo ihr Lieben!  
Das is meine erste FF, das ich hier bei hochlad, ich hoff, sie gefällt euch  
Die Story is zwar eher aus Langeweile entstanden, aber ich bin jetzt schon total fasziniert von der Idee, weswegen ich auch ganz sicher weiterschreiben werde.  
Ich hoffe mal, ich krieg n paar Reviews, das wär wirklich nett von euch  
Also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Po i n t o f t h e S t o r y _

"Kann ich vielleicht noch mal ziehen oder mit dir tauschen?"  
"Oh nein, mein Freund, das kannst du schön selber machen. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß! Wette ist Wette."

_Po i n t o f t h e St o r y _

_H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Heiß.  
Es war so unbarmherzig heiß.  
Harry hatte sich extra ans Fenster des Klassenraumes gesetzt, doch durch den kleinen Spalt, der geöffnet war, zog nicht mal ein Häufchen eines Windzugs.  
Er starrte auf seine Uhr, der Minutenzeiger schien heute besonders langsam auf Wanderschaft zu gehen.  
Noch 30 Minuten, wie sollte er das nur aushalten?  
Gequält blickte er zu Ron, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, seine Zukunft in irgendeinster Weise herauszufinden, sondern einfach über seinem Buch eingeschlafen war.  
Professor Trelawney wuselte mit einem Elan durch die Klasse, der für den Jungen der lebte unbegreiflich war.  
Wie konnte man bei dieser Hitze überhaupt noch klar denken?  
Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch die Klasse:  
Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown sahen mit vollster Begeisterung in ihre Glaskugeln.  
Unglaublich, dass man so viel Interesse für ein so dämliches Fach aufbringen konnte.  
Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas dösten leise vor sich hin, unbemerkt von Trelawney, die Lavender gerade erklärte, sie würde bald einem Menschen begegnen, der in ihrem Leben wohl eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen würde.  
In der dunkelsten und hintersten Ecke des Zimmers befanden sich die Slytherins, die dieses Fach wohl nur gewählt hatten, um nicht so viel lernen zu müssen.  
In der Mitte von ihnen saß Draco Malfoy der gerade eindringlich auf seinen besten Freund, Blaise Zabini, einredete, und ihn nur hin und wieder zu Wort kommen ließ.

_D r a c o ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

"Wie, bei Salazar Slytherin bist du denn auf diesen Quatsch gekommen? Du kannst vergessen, dass ich da mitmache, Dumbledore beobachtet mich eh schon die ganze Zeit, seit du auf diesen Blödsinn mit den Knallfröschen gekommen bist. Er hat mich in Verdacht und jetzt kommst du mir mit so einer Aktion! Wenn er uns erwischt, fliege ich, ich hab hier schon genug Ärger mit dem Alten. Das würde meinen Vater ganz bestimmt nicht erfreuen, und das weißt du so gut wie ich!", der Malfoyerbe hatte sich noch gut unter Kontrolle, in seinen Augen war keine einzige Gefühlsregung zu erkennen, obwohl er innerlich am Ausrasten war.  
Das war nicht gut für seinen Teint.  
"Dray, hör auf so viel Bedenken zu haben. Das macht doch Spaß! Bei der Affenhitze die hier im Moment herrscht, wird sicher auch niemand einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er mit ein paar Wasserbomben beworfen wird. Hab dich doch nicht immer so, ein bisschen Abwechslung tut dir sicher auch gut!", konterte sein bester Kumpel. Er hatte sich gedacht, es würde vielleicht Spaß machen, in Hogwarts ein paar Wasserbomben zu verteilen, die einem hinterher flogen, sobald man sich einen Meter in ihrem Umkreis befand und einen solange verfolgen würden, bis sie einen endlich trafen.  
"Blaise, nein. Aus, Punkt, Finito, Feierabend für heute und damit Basta. Du weißt ganz genau wie ich über solche Scherze denke", genervt verdrehte der Slytherinprinz die Augen, als sein Kumpel schon wieder anfing zu diskutieren:  
"Na gut, was hältst du von einer Wette? Wenn ich gewinne, machst du mit, wenn nicht, dann brauchst du mir nicht zu helfen"  
"Abgemacht", entgegnete Draco nun. Er liebte Wetten und außerdem wusste er ganz genau, dass es nur so eine Kleinigkeit wie Eine Nacht allein im Verbotenen Wald verbringen' war. Seit er einmal dort mit Potter am Abend sein musste war er abgeschreckt und außerdem war er ja kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern immerhin schon fast 17 Jahre alt, "Was wettest du?"  
"Okaaay... also...", Blaise runzelte die Stirn und sah sich im Klassenzimmer um, als er auf ein Paar smaragdgrün glänzende Augen traf, die das Szenario anscheinend schon eine Weile beobachteten. Er hatte die perfekte Wette, die Draco wohl nie im Leben gewinnen würde. Das brachte ihm nicht nur einen Helfer bei seinem 'Schwemmt die Schule' - Projekt, sondern auch noch eine Menge amüsierender Erlebnisse. Er fing an, schelmisch zu grinsen: "Ich wette, mein lieber Draco, dass du nie im Leben einen Gryffindor dazu bringen kannst, sich in dich zu verlieben..."  
"Tz, ich wette dagegen. Diese Patil starrt mich ja schon ständig an! Das ist eine leichte Aufgabe, Blaise, du solltest ein wenig an deinem Einfallsreichtum arbeiten", überzeugt von sich selbst strich Draco sich ein paar lose Strähnchen aus der Stirn. Diese Hitze ruinierte seine perfekt gestylte Frisur total.  
"Doch nicht _einE _Gryffindor, sondern _eineN _Gryffindor, Draci-Schatzi. Immer noch so sicher, die Aufgabe zu schaffen?", witzelte nun der andere Slytherin.  
Draco ging das gewaltig auf die Nerven. Sollte das etwa ein Scherz sein? In Hogwarts gab es genug Jungs, die auf ihn standen, dann sollte er es doch wohl auch schaffen können, einen davon rumzukriegen, oder? Das einzige, was ihn an dieser Sache störte war, dass es ein Gryffindor sein sollte.  
"Okay, ich wette dagegen. Ich schaff es, du nicht. Wir losen aus. Gib mir Feder und Pergament und ich schreib die Zettel"  
Nach kurzer Zeit waren einige Zettel mit sämtlichen männlichen Wesen Gryffindor´s des 6. Jahrganges geschrieben worden.  
Die Slytherins hatten mitlerweile von der Wette ihrer beiden Lieblings-Sunnyboys (bzw. Icekings) Wind bekommen und fragten alle 5 Minuten, was denn nun los war.  
Gerade als der junge Malfoy die Zettel begonnen hatte zu mischen flüsterte Blaise kichernd: "Hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?"  
"Nein?"  
"Lüg nicht, Dray, du hast Potter nicht aufgeschrieben! Angst, ihn zu ziehen?"  
"Blödsinn!"  
"Na dann schreib ihn auf und misch neu!", grinste nun Zabini und schließlich waren sie so weit zum Ziehen.

_H ar r y ´ s Po i n t of v i ew _

Eine ganze Weile hatte er jetzt schon die Slytherins beobachtet, die anscheinend schon wieder etwas ausheckten, so wie sie andauernd tuschelten und die Anführer dieser - was auch immer es war - Aktion schienen - wie konnte es auch anders sein? - Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini.  
Interessiert hob Harry eine Augenbraue, als Malfoy auf dem Tisch kleine Zettelchen verteilte und Zabini einen davon in die Hand nahm.  
Er sah, wie Blaise anfing zu grinsen und einen Blick zu ihm warf.  
Sofort drehte er sich um und merkte, dass seine Wangen ein wenig anfingen zu glühen.  
Er hatte die Slytherins allesamt angestarrt und wurde nun schließlich entdeckt.  
Wie peinlich!  
So etwas durfte nie wieder vorkommen, das schwor er sich!

Nach einiger Zeit, er hatte wieder einmal feststellen müssen, dass es heute viel zu warm war, konnte er dem Drang jedoch nicht mehr widerstehen.  
In seinem Inneren siegte natürlich die Neugierde, die ihn schon immer in verzwickte Lagen gebracht hatte.  
Er hoffte, das würde heute nicht auch so sein.  
Ganz langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und schließlich nach hinten, immer darauf gefasst, ein Slytherin könnte ihn sehen.

_B l a i s e ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Mit einem leisen Lachen sah Blaise auf den kleinen, Zettel in seiner Hand.  
Das war nun wirklich zu witzig.  
"Hast du schon einen gezogen, Draci?", fragte er und blickte wieder auf das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand. Es würde eine Herausforderung für ihn sein, den kleinen Gryffindor um den Finger zu wickeln und er liebte Herausforderungen.  
"Ich nehm den hier!", meinte Draco schließlich entschlossen, seine Hand griff zielstrebig nach einem Zettel ziemlich weit in der Mitte.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er das Pergament entfaltet.  
Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten.  
Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte der Slytherinprinz dem Pergament in seiner Hand entgegen.  
Er blickte kurz zu Blaise, der ihn nur verständnislos ansah, dann wieder auf das Papier in seiner Hand, welche langsam gen Tisch wanderte.  
Sein Kiefer wäre auf den Boden gekracht, wenn es physikalisch möglich gewesen wäre.  
Die sonst so blasse Haut wurde noch blasser und ganz leise krächzte er: "Kann ich vielleicht noch mal ziehen oder mit dir tauschen?"

Blaise hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet, beugte sich über den Tisch zu seinem Gegenüber, der immer noch gebannt auf den Zettel starrte, riss ihm das Stück Papier aus der Hand und warf einen Blick drauf.  
Sofort hielt er sich den Mund zu, um nicht laut los zu lachen.  
"Das...das", schließlich konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, "Oh nein, mein Freund, das kannst du schön selber machen. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß! Wette ist Wette."

_H a r r y ´ s P o i nt o f v i e w _

Immer noch beobachtete der Gryffindor das Schauspiel am Tisch von Malfoy und Zabini.  
Als sich sein Erzfeind schließlich einen Zettel geschnappt hatte, verblasste dieser.  
Und als Blaise ihn dann ansah und schließlich laut auflachte war Harry wirklich neugierig geworden.  
Was auch immer es mit diesen Fetzen Papier auf sich hatte, er wollte es unbedingt wissen.

Durch Blaise´ s Lachen wachte sogar Ron auf, welcher ziemlich verpeilt den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte und etwas in der Art "Was´ n nu los?" murmelte.  
Reihum ging Geflüster bei den Slytherins los, alle schienen aufgebracht.

Professor Trelawney störte sich nicht daran, sondern fixierte sich einfach wieder auf Parvati und Lavender, die anscheinend die einzigen in dem Raum waren, die es nicht zu interessieren schien, was bei den Schlangen so viel Aufgewühltheit verursachte.  
Erst als Pansy Parkinson, mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden, in Ohnmacht gefallen war, realisierte Trelawney die Unruhe in ihrer Klasse.

_M y Po i n__t o f v i ew _

Und, hat´s euch gefallen?  
Ich hoff doch mal.

Bis zum nächsten mal, falls genug Reviews kommen, die sagen, dass ich weiter schreiben soll.  
Schließlich schreib ich die Story, um andere Menschen zu unterhalten und nich nur für mich alleine  
Also dann,  
wirsing  
Justine

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten


	2. Peinliche Tatsachen

Hallöchen, hier bin ich wieder mit dem 2. Pitel von meiner FF!

Ich hoff ihr lest wieder fleißig und lasst ein kleines Reviewchen da. )

_P o i n t o f t h eS t o r y_

"Man, das ist ja ganz schön peinlich, sich so aufzuführen, nur weil man zum Mittagessen kommt"  
"Es ist eher peinlich, Malfoy die ganze Zeit anzustarren - und das tust du im Moment"

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y_

_D r a c o ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Anscheinend hatte sich die Nachricht bei den Schlangen herumgesprochen, denn kurz, nachdem sich Draco Malfoy, einer der wohl gutaussehendsten männlichen Wesen Hogwart´ s, wieder aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, schien eine seiner wohl größten Verehrerinnen in Ohnmacht gefallen zu sein: Pansy Parkinson.  
Verwirrt blickte Blaise, der noch immer den Zettel in der Hand hatte zum Tisch des Mädchens.  
Professor Trelawney war schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch und betrachtete das Mädchen auf dem Boden. Sofort wedelte sie ihr frische Luft zu und beauftragte Gregory Goyle damit, sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.  
Er nahm sie mit Leichtigkeit auf den Arm, stellte sich jedoch ziemlich ungeschickt beim Laufen an.  
Weiter scherte sich Draco nicht um diese Angelegenheit, er hatte momentan wichtigere Sachen zu klären, nämlich eines:  
Wie, in Merlins Namen, sollte er es nur schaffen, diesen Jungen dazu zu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben!  
Es würden Drachen keine Flügel mehr haben, und Riesen schrumpfen, ehe das passieren konnte!  
Es war eine aussichtslose Situation und er hatte, wohl eines der ersten Male seines Lebens, keinen Überblick darüber.  
"Was ist los, Dray? Kein Plan wie du das anstellen sollst?", witzelte Blaise, der sich nun erhoben hatte.  
"Red kein Scheiß, sag mir lieber wo du hin willst.", fragte der Blonde.  
"Mensch, Junge, die Stunde ist aus, wir können jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen, also komm ein bisschen in die Gänge, ich hab nämlich Kohldampf!"  
Ein bisschen konfus blickte sich Draco im Turmzimmer um. Es war wirklich niemand mehr anwesend, also packte er schnell seine Sachen und lief, einem vor Hunger quengelnden, Blaise hinterher.

Professor Trelawney zog die Vorhänge des Klassenraums zu und zündete einige Kerzen an, ehe sie selbst das Zimmer verließ.  
Zurück ließ sie einen kleinen Fetzen Pergament, angestrahlt von dem schwachen Licht der Flammen, einsam und unbemerkt in der Mitte eines der vielen Tische liegend, auf dem sauber und ordentlich mit grüner Tinte der Name _'Harry Potter' _prangte.  
Der Name, des wohl berühmtesten Zauberers der ganzen Welt. Unerreichbar für wahrscheinlich jedermann.  
Doch das wagte jemand zu ändern zu versuchen.  
Ein junger Zauberer, nicht minder bekannt:  
Draco Malfoy.

_B l a i s e ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Schwungvoll wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle geöffnet.  
Blaise wusste ganz genau, was nun passieren würde:  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung strich sich Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin, angehender Junior-Todesser, Sohn des wohl treuesten Dieners des Schreckens der Zauberwelt, beschlossener Erzfeind des Retters der Magier und SEIN bester Freund einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
Einige Mädchen flogen von ihren Stühlen, alle Blicke hangen auf ihm.  
Blaise wusste, dass Draco diese Aufmerksamkeit liebte, er sonnte sich jeden Tag darin.  
Mit katzenartiger Leichtfüßigkeit glitt er an den Haustischen vorbei auf den Slytherintisch zu. Gott sei Dank, war Parkinson noch nicht aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, sonst wäre sie gleich wieder zusammengebrochen.  
Fasziniert starrte man Draco von allen Seiten an. Blaise zog einfach mit, elegant hielt er mit Draco Gleichschritt und wusste, dass einige dieser Blicke auf ihm hangen. Er war Platz zwei auf der Beliebtheitsskala der Mädchen. Platz eins teilten sich - wie sollte es auch anders sein - Draco und Harry Potter.  
Ab und zu warf der Drache einigen Leuten eiserne Blicke zu, die andere wiederum zum Dahinschmelzen brachten.  
Es war schon seltsam, was Malfoy Junior alles auf einmal ausstrahlen konnte, auch wenn er es nicht wollte.  
"Und Dray, weißt du schon, wie du´ s anstellen willst?", fragte der blauäugige Slytherin seinen Freund, ohne kaum die Lippen bewegt zu haben und schickte ein bezauberndes Lächeln in die Reihen von Schülern. Schon wieder haute es einige Mädchen aus den Latschen.  
Was Blaise nicht bemerkte war, dass ein Paar Augen die ganze Zeit, pausenlos auf ihm haften blieben.

_H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

Endlich konnte er aus dem stickigen Klassenraum.  
Es hatte gerade zum Mittagessen geklingelt und er packte eilig seine Sachen zusammen. Nebenbei hatte Harry auch noch Ron aufgeweckt, der schon wieder im Halbschlaf zu sein schien.  
Als er sich unten in der Großen Halle auf seinen Stammplatz setzte - zwischen Ron und Hermione, die ja nicht bei den beiden Jungs in Wahrsagen war, sondern Muggelkunde hatte und dadurch erst auf dem Weg nach unten zu ihnen gestoßen war - öffnete sich schwungvoll die Hallentür.  
Seamus, der sich bis eben noch intensiv mit Harry unterhalten hatte, verstummte und sah auf den Eingang zum großen Saal. Harry folgte seinem Blick und rollte nur genervt mit den Augen, als er sah, wer gerade wie der König der Welt in die Halle marschierte: Draco Malfoy mit seinem Sandkastenfreund, der nie von seiner Seite wich, Blaise Zabini. Harry wollte sich wieder an Seamus wenden, doch der starrte die beiden Slytherins wie in Trance an.  
"Seamus, Mensch was is denn mit dir los?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf den Iren, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Harry sah sich in der Halle um.  
Anscheinend waren einige Mädchen schon umgekippt. Ob das nun an der Hitze lag, oder an den beiden Slytherins, die nun endlich an ihrem Tisch angekommen waren, wusste Harry nicht.  
"Bist du jetzt wieder ansprechbar, Seamus?", wollte der Goldjunge wissen und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen, während er aufmerksam den Slytherintisch beobachtete.  
Die Schlangen verhielten sich schon den ganzen Tag ziemlich merkwürdig.  
"Hast du was gesagt, Harry?", Seamus hatte sich gerade aus der Starre gerissen und schaute seinen Freund fragend an.  
"Nicht wichtig", murmelte dieser daraufhin, seinen Blick hatte er nicht von den Slytherins entfernt. Nach einer Weile, er hatte einen Blondschopf ins Visier genommen, meinte der Junge der lebte aber wieder:  
"Man, das ist ja ganz schön peinlich, sich so aufzuführen, nur weil man zum Mittagessen kommt" Er ging die Szene gerade noch einmal im Kopf durch:  
Draco Malfoy warf sich einige Strähnen, die lose in seine Stirn hingen nach hinten, setzte seinen Mörderblick auf und schritt elegant, als würde er auf Federn laufen, durch die Große Halle, erhielt die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schule.  
Man konnte ja nicht sagen, dass der Slytherinprinz nicht gut aussah. Er wäre nur einfach noch attraktiver, wenn er nicht immer so kalt und herzlos wäre. Der junge Malfoy sah sogar beim Essen noch gut aus, musste der Gryffindor leider feststellen.  
Irgendwie schien der Anführer der Schlagen bei allem, was er tat, gut auszusehen.  
Sein blondes Haar schimmerte im Sonnenlicht, seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzten ab und zu auf, wenn er sich in Ekstase redete. Alles in allem konnte man den Jungen als mehr als nur gut aussehend bezeichnen.  
"Harry, es ist eher peinlich, Malfoy die ganze Zeit anzustarren - und das tust du im Moment", antwortete Seamus und fing an zu lachen, als Harry ihn verwirrt ansah. Er hatte _was _!  
"Das soll ein Scherz sein", gab der Schwarzhaarige trocken zurück.  
"Auf keinen Fall, ist mein vollster Ernst! Noch eine Minute länger und du hättest angefangen zu sabbern, da bin ich mir sicher!", witzelte der Ire, "Stimmt doch, oder Neville?"  
"Allerdings", stimmte Neville nun zu. Der Junge hatte sich im letzten Jahr stark verändert.  
Er war in allen Fächern um einiges besser geworden, hatte mehr Selbstvertrauen und sein Aussehen hatte sich auch stark zum Guten gewandt: Er war nicht mehr so mollig, sondern hatte jetzt Muskeln. In der Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors war er jetzt Treiber, was seine Großmutter wirklich stolz machte.  
Entrüstet riss Harry die Augen auf. Er und Sabbern, mit Draco Malfoy´s Name in einem Satz? Unmöglich! Er fühlte wie er vor Scham rot anlief und das schallende Lachen der anderen sagte ihm, dass er richtig gespürt hatte.

_D r a c o ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

_"Weißt du schon, wie du´s anstellen willst?" _, diese Frage summte beim Essen andauernd in seinem Hinterkopf umher. Nein, verdammt, er wusste es nicht. Wusste nicht auch nur annährend, was er  
tun sollte, hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung.  
Was für eine dämliche Wette, schoss es dem Slytherin durch den Kopf, doch bevor er weiter nachgrübeln konnte fing Blaise an, auf ihn einzureden: "HeyDray, denkst du irgendwo rüber nach oder warum bist du so leise?"  
"Mh...", gab dieser nur zurück.  
"Du willst nicht reden, nehm ich an?"  
"Mh..."  
"Weißt du was, wie wäre es, wenn wir trotzdem reden: Über Potter?"  
"Blaise, ich glaub du spinnst! Ich muss mir schon den ganzen Tag immer  
irgendwelche Geschichten über diesen möchtegern-Helden anhören, dann bauch ich das doch nicht auch noch beim Mittagessen!", gespielt theatralisch seufzte Draco auf, schwang seinen Handrücken zu seiner Stirn und beklagte sich mit gespielt verstellter Stimme: "Oh nein, ich bin der _arme kleine Harry Potter _, mit der hässlichsten Narbe auf der Stirn, die man sich nur vorstellen kann! Ich habe keinen Geschmack für Klamotten und sehe eindeutig scheiße aus! Was soll ich nur tun! Wegen meinen schlammblütigen und geldlosen Freunden ist mein Leben total im Arsch und ich weiß einfach nicht, warum immer alle Hoffnung in mir sehen, wenn ich doch eh keine Chance gegen den Dunklen Lord habe!" Die Slytherins am Tisch, die dieses Spiel gesehen hatten, fingen an zu lachen, Blaise stattdessen, sah seinen Freund finster an: "Sowas muss aufhören, wenn du die Wette gewinnen willst, außerdem musst du zugeben _so _schlecht sieht Potter garnicht mal aus!"  
Verdammt: Blaise hatte Recht, aber das konnte er als waschechter Malfoy natürlich nicht zugeben.  
"Bitte! Wer sagt, dass ich gewinnen will! Ich verzichte dankend. Nenne mir nur einen guten Grund, diese Wette gewinnen zu wollen!", fauchte der Blonde deshalb bedrohlich, worauf Blaise´ s Augenbraue nur ein wenig in die Höhe rutschte. Warum reagierte Draco denn auf einmal so übertrieben? Schließlich sah er dem anderen fest in die Augen und antwortete: "Wegen deinem Vater, Draco. Wegen  
deinem Vater. Noch einmal Ärger mit dem Schulleiter und du fliegst, das hast du selbst gesagt."  
Der Slytherinprinz warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. So etwas hatte er doch nun wirklich nicht nötig!  
"Jetzt schau mich nicht so böse an, Dray! Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit! Wenn du so bei Potter anfängst kannst du´s gleich vergessen." Diese Aussage ignorierte der Blondschopf gekonnt.  
Er richtete sich auf und meinte nur freundlich: "Ich bin satt, magst du nicht mit rauskommen, Blaise? Das Wetter ist so schön."  
"Draco, das Wetter is für´ n Arsch. Es is total heiß und überhaupt einfach nur beschissen. Aber meinetwegen, wenn unser kleines Prinzesschen unbedingt raus will, dann komm ich mit", und mit einem Grinsen fügte er noch ein: "vielleicht kommt Potter ja auch raus, so braun wie der is, muss der ja ständig an der frischen Luft sein" hinzu.

_H a r r y ´ s P i n t o f v i e w_

Wohltuend streckte sich der Goldjunge und sah seine Freunde lachend an: "Das Wetter ist garnicht mal so schlimm, wenn man keinen Unterricht hat, findet ihr nicht auch?"  
Die 4 Gryffindors Harry, Ron, Seamus und Neville (Hermine war nicht mitgekommen weil sie lernen wollte... Oo) gingen gemütlich zum See und genossen die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf der Haut kitzelten.  
"Was denkt ihr, was die Slytherins heute in Wahrsagen ausgeheckt haben?", kam Neville schließlich auf den Punkt.  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an: "Du hast das auch mitbekommen?"  
"Natürlich hab ich das, war ja auch nicht schwer. Diese Bullstrode sitzt am Tisch neben mir und wenn ihr mich fragt: Sie könnte auch ruhig mal ihre Klappe halten!"  
Alle fingen an zu lachen.  
"Soweit ich weiß, haben die schon wieder ne Wette laufen", meinte Seamus, der in Wahrsagen auch recht weit hinten saß.  
"Wie mir scheint habe ich einiges verpasst", grinste Ron wehleidig, da er als einziger nicht wirklich mitreden konnte, er hatte ja geschlafen.  
"Einiges", antwortete Harry. Die Gruppe fing an, um den See zu laufen, "Bist du dir sicher, mit der Wette, Seamus?"  
"Ziemlich. Ich hab nichts genaues gehört, eben nur, dass Blaise schon wieder am wetten ist"  
"Blaise? Seit wann nennst du nen Slytherin beim Vornamen, Seam?", fragte Ron den Iren verwirrt, der gar nicht wirklich darauf geachtet hatte, wie er die schwarzhaarige Schlange genannt hatte.  
"Hab ich das?", wollte dieser perplex wissen und bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer um die Nase, als ein einstimmiges Nicken der anderen folgte.  
Ein seltsames Versehen.

_M y Po i n t o f v i e w_

Ohje... das Pitel is wieder wahnsinnig kurz, ich weiß schon, hoffe aber trotzdem, es hat euch gefallen.  
Nich vergessen: Review schreiben!

LG  
Justine


	3. Verrücktes Hogwarts

Hey

schön, dass ihr (wieder) hier her gefunden habt )  
Tut mir Leid, dass das Pitel so ewig auf sich warten hat lassen, ich hatte Schreibblockaden und andere Probleme, die mich einfach nicht schreiben gelassen haben... .  
Ich hoff trotzdem, das ihr viel Spaß habt )  
Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ein Review da lassen würdet (:

_P o i n t o f t h eS t o r y_

"Die Hitze scheint dir nicht gut zu bekommen, Schätzchen, du bist n bisschen rot um die Nase - Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das verdammt süß aussieht?"

_P o i nt o f t h e S t o r y_

_H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

Die Stimmung war schließlich wieder ausgelassen, als die vier Freunde sich auf den Weg nach innen machten.  
"Ach komm Harry, ihr schafft das übermorgen schon, Quidditch war doch schon immer deine Stärke!", gerade eben waren sie auf das Thema ihres Lieblingssportes gekommen und Seamus klapste seinem Freund aufmunternd auf den Rücken, was diesen allerdings ziemlich überraschte und völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
Mit einem halblauten Schrei fiel der junge Gryffindor auf den grünen Rase... - nein - in ein Paar... Arme? Angestrengt überlegte er wie das nur möglich sein konnte? Seine Freunde standen neben oder hinter ihm? Wer hatte ihn also vor einem unsanften Aufprall auf den Boden bewahrt?

_D r a c o ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Es war wirklich nicht die einfachste Sache der Welt, Potter rumzukriegen, doch nichts war unmöglich für einen Malfoy.  
Eine gute Idee hatte der Slytherin noch nicht gehabt, doch eine passende Gelegenheit bot sich ihm sofort, als er mit Blaise und ein paar anderen Slytherins - zum Glück ohne Pansy, die noch immer im Krankenflügel lag - die Schwelle nach Außen übertrat.  
Eine Gruppe Löwen kam ihm, gerade völlig vertieft in ein Gespräch, entgegen. Zu seiner positiven Überraschung weilte Potter unter ihnen.  
"Hey Drac, das is ne gute Chance für dich, da is Potter", flüsterte ihm sein Freund zu.  
Er überlegte schon, wie er den Jungen der lebte in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte.  
Noch immer kamen die Gryffs näher und keiner von ihnen schien die Schlangen zu bemerken.  
Erst kurz bevor sie ineinander gelaufen wären blieben die Slytherins stehen - auf Draco´s Anweisung natürlich - , er setzte an, zu Sprechen, doch urplötzlich klopfte dieser Finnigan Potter auf den Rücken, dieser verlor schreiend das Gleichgewicht und wie aus Reflex fing der junge Malfoy seinen Lieblingsfeind auf.  
Wie konnte denn das passieren?  
Perplex starrten alle die zwei Jungen an.  
Seamus sah zuerst auf Harry, dann auf Draco, dann auf die Slytherins und dann - bei Merlin! - direkt in zwei azurblaue Augen: Blaise Zabini, der ihn schelmisch angrinste.  
"Wow, Potter, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber wenn du ein Date mit mir haben willst musst du dich doch nicht gleich _so _an mich ranschmeißen. Es hätte gelangt, wenn du mich einfach gefragt hättest", grinste der Blonde lasziv.

Harry, der bis eben noch völlig benommen in den Armen des Slytherins hang, sah geschockt nach oben, stieß sich von dem Junior-Todesser weg und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.  
Übermütig lächelnd strich sich Malfoy einige Strähnen aus der Stirn: "Na, Potter, was ist los? Hab ich dir die Worte aus dem Mund genommen?"  
"Du...und...äh...bei Merlin, nein, hast du nich!", stotterte der schwarze Strubbelkopf, sichtlich verwirrt über die ganze Situation.  
Wieso zum Henker hatte er gerade äußerste Schwierigkeiten, dem blonden Schönling die Stirn zu bieten, beziehungsweise, ihn zu beleidigen? Was war denn nur los!  
Ron, der die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte, bekam langsam Zornesröte: Was hielt dieser dämliche Slytherin eigentlich von sich!  
"Sicher?", hakte der Blonde nach, kam wieder einen Schritt auf Harry zu, welcher daraufhin zurückwich und nun panisch zu seinen Freunden sah.  
Was sollte das alles denn eigentlich werden!  
Godric, was hatte er denn dem lieben Gott nur getan, dass er ihn ausgerechnet _so _strafte? Warum, in Merlins Namen wurde er jetzt überhaupt rot! Und warum sagten seine Freunde zu dieser Sache gar nichts, geschweige denn, kamen auf die Idee ihm zu helfen?  
Fragen über Fragen und der Gryffindor hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, in irgendeiner Weise darüber nachzudenken, da Draco schon wieder sämtlichen Abstand zwischen den beiden Jungen beseitigt hatte.  
"Malfoy, lass Harry in Ruhe und hau endlich mit deinen dämlichen Anhängseln ab! Du machst mich krank!", keifte Ron nun, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah den jungen Slytherin mit einem Treib´s-nicht-zu-weit-sonst-gibt´s-Ärger-Blick an.  
Sturmgraue Augen blitzten amüsiert auf: Das war doch wirklich zu witzig. Ihm ging nur eine Frage durch den Kopf:  
"Eifersüchtig, Weasel?"  
Provokativ beugte er sich ein Stück nach unten und war mit seinen Lippen nun ganz nah an Harrys Ohr, der, für den Slytherin unbemerkt, auf einmal anfing, unregelmäßig zu atmen.  
Immer noch fiel sein Blick zu Ron.

_R o n ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

Dieser widerliche Sack von einem Slytherin hang mit seinen Lippen ja schon fast an dem Ohr von seinem Harry.  
Ja, genau, _seinem _Harry. Niemand war seinem besten Freund in den letzten Jahren so nah gekommen wie er und nun bildete sich dieses Bonzenschwein ein, es könne sich alles erlauben oder wie!  
Nein, garantiert nicht, das würde er schon zu verhindern wissen!

"Eifersüchtig, Weasel?", diese Frage war auf jeden Fall rein rhetorisch gewesen, das wusste er.  
Aber dennoch...  
War er eifersüchtig? Ja, verdammt, und wie! Aber na und? Dann war er es eben, er konnte doch auch nichts dafür, oder?  
Schließlich hatte ihm Harry vor einigen Jahren seine Freundschaft angeboten und den ersten Schritt gemacht.

"Malfoy, ich mein´ s ernst, lass Harry in Ruhe oder ich werd dir noch zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit einem Gryffindor anzulegen!", wütend zog Ron seinen Zauberstab, doch der Slytherin machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, ihn schien das alles eher zu amüsieren.  
"Solltest du dir nicht vorher ein bisschen Mut kaufen, bevor du dich mit mir anlegst? - Ach nein, ich vergaß, das kannst du dir ja gar nicht leisten", lachte Draco gehässig, schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein paar Schränke von Slytherins versperrten Ron den Weg zu Harry, der nun alleine mit diesem selbstverliebten Frettchen klar kommen musste.

_B l a i s e ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller war natürlich einmal wieder auf Draco und Potter gelenkt, was dem Schwarzhaarigen aber gut in den Kragen passte, so konnte er sich wenigstens unauffällig an Finnigan ranmachen, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit anstarrte als wäre er der Fast Kopflose Nick in rosa Lederstrapsen.  
Mit einem überzeugten Lächeln trat er ein paar Schritte auf den kleineren Gryffindor zu, welcher sofort dunkelrot anlief.  
"Na, Schätzchen, wie geht´ s dir heute so?", grinsend blieb er vor dem Iren stehen.  
Er wurde aus zwei verwirrten braunen Augen angesehen.  
"Als ob dich das was angehen würde, Zabini. Und nenn mich nicht 'Schätzchen', klar soweit?", keifte der Gryffindor ihn an.  
Richtig so, Seam, bleib resistent, werd bloß nicht schwach, redete sich der Ire in Gedanken zu.  
"Die Hitze scheint dir nicht gut zu bekommen, Schätzchen, du bist n bisschen rot um die Nase", zwinkernd beugte sich der Slytherin ein Stückchen vor, hauchte dem Kleineren einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, "Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das verdammt süß aussieht?"

Geschockt riss Seamus die Augen auf und mit einem Schlag lief er rot an, dass es schon gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.  
Hatte er einen Sonnenstich, oder küsste ihn Blaise Zabini, zweit beliebtester Slytherin ganz Hogwart´ s? Es war zwar kein richtiger Kuss auf den Mund, aber immerhin...  
Träumte er?  
Und vor allem...Er musste sich doch wohl verhört haben? '...verdammt süß...' Was sollte das eigentlich! Ganz zu schweigen von dem 'Schätzchen'  
Gerade eben wollte er eine Beleidigung los stammeln - zusammen hängende Sätze hätte er nicht zusammen gebracht -, als Malfoy rief: "Blaise, kommst du, wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen!"

Blaise lächelte den Iren noch einmal an, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Draco ging, der immer noch von ein paar riesigen Slytherins umgeben war.

_H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

"Solltest du dir nicht vorher ein bisschen Mut kaufen, bevor du dich mit mir anlegst? - Ach nein, ich vergaß, das kannst du dir ja gar nicht leisten", Draco Malfoy lachte höhnisch, als Ron versuchte, sich an den Bodyguards des ungekrönten Slytherinprinzen vorbeizukämpfen. Vergeblich.  
Der Junge der Lebte hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es gab kein Entkommen vor dem jungen Malfoy, der sich jetzt wieder aufrichtete und dem anderen direkt in die Augen sah.  
Harry stockte der Atem. Oh mein Gott, er hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen!  
So klar, so tief. So warm und doch so kalt. Sturmgraue Seen - nein, Meere - in denen er drohte zu versinken. Er wäre darin davon getrieben, hätte ihn die Stimme des Blonden nicht aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Sag mal, Potter, könnte es sein, dass zu mich gerade anstarrst?", Dracos rechte Augenbraue rutschte ein Stück nach oben, während seine Mundwinkel belustigt nach oben zuckten.  
Sofort glühten Harry´s Wangen: Nicht schon wieder, seufzte er innerlich. Schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen und sah sein Gegenüber entschlossen an: "Malfoy, das musst du dir wohl eingebildet haben", gab er mit einer, so gut es ging, kräftigen Stimme zurück, ein leicht verlegener Ton ließ sich allerdings nicht unterdrücken.  
"Ach, tatsächlich?", stichelte Draco nun mit einem leichten Grinsen, dass eine Lippen umspielte, weiter, "Naja, Einbildung ist wohl auch eine Bildung, was?"  
Woher kannte Draco Malfoy denn Muggelsprichwörter?  
Langsam geriet Harrys Weltbild völlig ins Wanken. Alles wirkte so irreal...  
In diesem Schloss ging etwas Seltsames vor.  
Was war mit den Leuten passiert?  
Wieso benahmen sich die Slytherins so untypisch?  
Wurde dem Eisprinzen das Gehirn amputiert oder wieso war er so anders zu Harry?  
Was ging hier nur vor!  
Verdammt, das war doch alles nicht mehr normal!

Als Draco merkte, dass Harry anscheinend geistig gar nicht mehr anwesend war, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sah ihn an und meinte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue:  
"Das mit dem Date hatte ich übrigens ernst gemeint, Potter. Wenn du Lust hast, lass von dir hören."  
Damit wandte er sich von - einem jetzt noch viel verwirrteren - Harry ab, warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu rief: "Blaise, kommst du, wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen!" und zog mit seiner 'Clique' davon.

Zurück ließ die Gruppe Slytherins einen verwirrten, einen wütenden und zwei völlig rot angelaufene Gryffindors.  
Himmel hoch drei, was war hier denn los!  
Harry selbst wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, doch plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Rasen kniend wieder. Perplex starrte er Löcher in die Luft, unfähig, sich auch nur ein Stückchen zu bewegen. Seine Freunde blickten ihn nur fragend an.  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis sich Seamus schließlich völlig unerwartet auf den Boden schmiss, seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und einmal kräftig den Boden strafte:  
"Wiesooooo?" Der junge Gryffindor seufzte verzweifelt, verdrehte die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf hart auf dem Gras aufkommen.  
"Ähm... Seam?", etwas beängstigt sah Harry seinen Freund an und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig auf dessen Schulter sinken, "Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Iweifaunichwaflofif", antwortete der Junge immer noch mit dem Gesicht im Erdboden.  
Ja, genau darin wollte der Junge der lebte auch gerade versinken.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", hakte er nach. Gut, dass es Seamus anscheinend auch nicht so toll ergangen war. Er konnte also von sich ablenken. Oh Merlin, vielen herzlichen Dank!  
"Ich sagte", kam es nun gereizt aus Richtung Seamus, der sich auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt hatte: "Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, die Slytherins drehen frei, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, das alles ist nicht mehr normal!"  
"Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Harry wissen. Mitlerweile hatten sich auch Ron und Neville hingesetzt und blickten Seamus fragend an. Alle waren gespannt auf seine Antwort.  
"Naja... also... ich weiß auch nicht so recht, aber die Umstände haben sich irgendwie so gefügt, dass...", er sprach gedehnt und nuschelte den Rest des Satzes, "...dass... dass...naja, dass Zabini mir ein Kompliment gemacht hat..." Das mit dem Kuss auf die Nase ließ er mit Absicht aus und das 'Schätzchen' lieber auch. _Das _ging nun wirklich keinen an. Es war schon peinlich genug, seinen Freunden von dem Ich hoffe du weißt, dass das verdammt süß aussieht?' zu erzählen, da sie nun alle brennend heiß daran interessiert waren.  
"Aber... sag mal Harry, was wollte Malfoy eigentlich von dir?", richtete Neville schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen mit den pechschwarzen Haaren. Oh Ja... Pech... davon hatte er heute anscheinend sehr viel...  
"Nicht so wichtig", antwortete er knapp. Nein, er wollte wirklich nicht mit den anderen darüber reden, dass Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin gemeint hatte, er könne mit ihm ausgehen und solle sich nur melden, falls er Lust hätte.  
"Nun erzähl schon, mich interessiert das auch und außerdem hat Seamus auch mit der Sprache rausgerückt!", mischte sich nun sein angeblich bester Freund ein. Danke Ron, herzlichen Dank, knirschte Harry innerlich.  
Genervt zog er die Brauen zusammen.  
Scheiß Tag, scheiß Freunde, scheiß Slytherin und scheiß Malfoy.  
"Er hat gemeint, er hätte das mit dem Date ernst gemeint und ich könne mich melden, wenn ich darauf eingehen will, was ich aber ganz bestimmt _nicht_ tun werde, ich bin ja wohl nicht bescheuert", rasselte der Goldjunge in einem Atemzug herunter. Alle staunten nicht schlecht.  
"Er hat dich um ein Date gebeten!" Ron´ s Augenbraue zuckte wütend in die Höhe. Es war so klar, dass er die so Wahrheit verdrehte, wie es ihm passte.  
"Nein, er meinte ich soll mich melden, wenn ich eins haben will und..."  
"Und, wirst du´ s machen? Ich meine, ein Date mit Draco Malfoy wünscht sich fast jeder hier in Hogwarts" Neville hatte das Prinzip anscheinend nicht kapiert...  
"Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich es eh nicht tun werde, hör doch zu, wenn ich rede. Und außerdem hast du Recht. _fast_ jeder, und ich gehöre zu den wenigen Leuten, die nichts mit ihm anfangen wollen, zudem bin ich nicht schwul, erinnert euch doch an Cho!"  
"Naja, also erstens: vielleicht fährst du ja auch zweigleisig, Harry, das kann man nie ausschließen, schließlich hast du Malfoy schon beim Essen angeglotzt wie was-weiß-ich-was, das war mehr als nur offensichtlich und zweitens: Du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Kuss mit Cho ekelhaft war und du dir mehr versprochen hattest. Außerdem musst du zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht aussieht, du könntest es wenigstens versuchen...," Seamus! Dieses kleine, penetrante Arschloch!  
"Na und? Deswegen ist er immer noch Draco Malfoy, und falls du es vergessen hast, er ist ein Slytherin und dazu auch noch unausstehlich!", keifte Harry nun.  
"Stimmt, er ist ein Slytherin und sein Character ist auch nicht gerade der Beste, aber ich für meinen Teil würde ihn nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Für einen unbedeutenden kleinen Fick ist er bestimmt gut, genug Erfahrung hat er mit Sicherheit", gestand Seamus, für Harry´s Geschmack etwas _zu _offen, "was meint ihr, Leute?"  
Harry glaubte es nicht, das war doch wohl nicht deren Ernst!  
Neville fand seine Finger mit einem Schlag auf einmal wahnsinnig interessant und auch Ron starrte überall hin, nur nicht zu Seamus oder Harry.  
Was war hier denn verdammt noch einmal los! Das war wirklich nicht mehr normal!  
Nun waren nicht nur die Slytherins verrückt, nein auch noch Griffindor, und vor allem seine Freunde! Harry glaubte, rund laufen zu müssen.  
Was sollte aus Hogwarts denn nur werden? War hier wirklich, verdammt, wirklich jeder so scharf auf Draco Malfoy, dass sogar seine Freunde ihre Prinzipien vergaßen? Sooo gut sah der junge Slytherin nun auch wieder nicht aus.  
Dazu kam außerdem noch, dass hier anscheinend alle anfingen, an Sexorgien mit dem Slytherinprinzen zu denken... unvorstellbar! Was sollte diese ganze Massenpropaganda!  
Wütend stand der Goldjunge auf: "Fein, wenn ihr ihn so attraktiv findet, holt ihn euch doch, ihr könnt ihn gerne haben, er ist ganz euch überlassen. Ich für meinen Teil will ihn nämlich nicht!"  
Und somit stapfte der Junge, in dem aller Zauberer Hoffnung steckte wütend zurück zum Schloss, sich selbst dafür ohrfeigend, dass er jetzt so sauer war und nicht wusste wieso.  
Vielleicht, weil seine Freunde tatsächlich Recht hatten... Der ungekrönte Slytherinprinz sah tatsächlich verdammt gut aus und wenn er nicht auf seiner Arroganztour wäre, wäre er sicher noch gefragter, so sehr, dass sogar ein Haufen Jungs auf ihn stehen würden, wenn sie es nicht schon taten. Und diese eisgrauen Augen... Harry´s Gedanken schweiften ab, innerlich versank er wieder in diesen wunderschönen Augen...  
Nein, Schluss jetzt, wie kam er eigentlich auf so einen Mist? Er war doch nicht schwul! Und schon gar nicht bi! Er war hetero und damit Basta! Etwas anderes kam für ihn gar nicht infrage... oder...?  
Schließlich hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit einem Mädchen führen zu wollen...aber über eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen hatte er erst recht nicht nachgedacht.

Immer noch über sich selbst fluchend eilte Harry durch die Eingangshalle. Einige Schüler starrten ihm nach und fragten sich, was wohl mit ihrem Goldjungen los war, doch er achtete nicht darauf, sondern stapfte einfach wütend weiter.

"Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite. Er hielt inne und drehte sich um: Hermine, seine Rettung!  
"Hermine!", rief er freudig aus. Sie war sicher jemand, der _nicht _auf den Slytherin mit den silberblondenen Haaren stand, _sie _wollte ganz bestimmt nichts von ihm, _sie _war seine Freundin, _sie _war ihren Prinzipien treu, _sie _war _Hermine _!  
"Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte die Braunhaarige besorgt.  
"Frag lieber, was für ein Frettchen daran Schuld ist", knirschte Harry.  
"Herrje, was hat Malfoy nun schon wieder angerichtet?", Hermine sah ihn ernst an. "Wenn er dich wieder angegriffen hat, um dir zu schaden, ich schwöre dir, diesmal wird er nicht damit davon kommen, ich werde höchstpersönlich bei Dumbledore reinspazieren und ihm sagen, dass dieser verlogene Arsch es wieder auf dich abgesehen - "  
"Hermine, lass gut sein, beantworte mir nur eine Frage", unterbrach Harry sie. Er war jetzt nicht in der Lage, eine geregelte Konversation mit seiner Freundin zu führen, bevor sie ihm nicht die alles entscheidende Frage beantwortet zu haben.  
"Worum geht´ s?", fragte sie interessiert.  
"Findest du, dass Malfoy attraktiv ist?", kurz angebunden stellte er diese Frage, ohne lange zu überlegen. Er hatte keine Lust, lange um den heißen Brei zu reden, Hermine dagegen anscheinend schon:  
"Nun, es kommt darauf an, wie du das jetzt genau meinst... Ich meine, er ist ein ziemliches Characterarschloch, ist fies und unheimlich selbstverliebt, allerdings...wenn ich so darüber nachdenke... Gott, lach mich jetzt bloß nicht aus, aber mal ernsthaft, wer hat nicht schon darüber nachgedacht, was mit ihm anzufangen?"  
Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das war unmöglich!  
Wieso sie, wieso Hermine! Seine einzige Hoffnung!  
Harry sah sie mit einem Mörderblick an.  
"E - e - Entschuldigung, Harry, hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", kam es kleinlaut von seiner Freundin, die nun intensiv den Boden musterte um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
"Nein, du hast nur das gesagt, was ich am wenigsten von _dir _erwartet hätte. Anscheinend vergesst ihr alle unsere Gryffindorprinzipien", damit ließ er sie einfach links stehen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Schloss um sich an einem schattigen Plätzchen unter einer hohen trauernden Weide am See nieder zu lassen.  
Seine Welt wurde aus der Umlaufbahn geworfen.  
Seit wann hatten seine Freunde solche Gedanken, er war entsetzt und brauchte jetzt Ruhe, um das zu verdauen.

Erst am späten Abend machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.  
Seine Freunde saßen in den gemütlichen Sesseln um den Kamin.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen, urplötzlich waren alle leise.  
Sie hatten das Thema anscheinend besprochen.  
"Was ist?", fragte er neutral, "Wenn ihr so denkt, ist das ok, aber zwingt mich nicht, so zu denken..."  
Seinen Leuten schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen, denn sie fingen wieder an, munter zu reden, ließen Harry an ihren Gesprächen teilnehmen.  
Dass nicht nur Seamus der einzige war, der daran zweifelte, dass Harry tatsächlich so übelst hetero war, wusste der Goldjunge nicht.

_M y P o i n t o f v i e w_

Na? Wie fandet ihr´s? )  
Wie oben schon gesagt, Kommis beflügeln jeden Autor ;D  
Also lasst mich fliegen xDDD

Hier noch Antworten auf die Reviews:  
  
**araglas16:** Ich weiß schon, dass es mehrere solche Fics gibt. Dass die Idee einzigartig ist, hab ich eh schon bezweifelt, aber ich hab noch nie ne FF gelesen, die so in etwa meine Handlung hat o.O  
Wenn du ne schöne kennst kannst du mir ja mal den Titel und so nennen )

**morelindo:** Hehe, Draco _ist_ arrogant xD Aber wenn dir das noch nich arrogant genug is, dann kann ich das ja noch umändern.. o.O Die Story hat nur eben schon 4 Kapitel, also musst du mit einem eingebildeten Draco wohl noch bin zum 5. Pitel warten

**Mohnblümchen:** Wah! Ich fühl mich geehrt:D Blaise und treudoof? xD So hab ich das noch garnich betrachtet… o.O Ich wird Blaise böser machen, wenn er dir nich Slytherin-like genug ist ;)

**KittyCat:** Danke für´s Review ) Naja, wie du siehst: Ich hab schon weitergeschrieben ;)

**Yvi:** lol, Jah… Draco is geil 'sabber' Ich liebe Draco xD Ich sagte doch, das Pitel ist kurz xD Aber ich bin nich immer (eigentlich ziemlich selten) in der Lage, lange Pitel zu schreiben, da sich einfach immer wieder Cliffhanger oder sonstwasanbietet, um an einer bestimmten Stelle aufzuhören.  
Außerdem hab ich ja nebenher auch noch Schule und die darf nich zu kurz treten… .

**Amunet:** Naja, is ja nich nur Harry's, bzw Draco's POV, ich hab schon noch andere eingebaut, ne? ) Aber find ich schön, dass dir die Story gefallt.

Ich freu mich schon wieder tierisch auf neue Kommis und hoff, ihr lasst mich hier nicht hängen .

LG  
Justine )


	4. Küsse, Kräuterkunde& andere Katastrophen

So, hier ist das vierte Pitel xD

Ich saß Stunden dran und es ist einfach nur... mies... finde ich .

Disclamer: Gehört natürlich alles unserer lieben J.K.R., ohne die unsere ganzen FF´s garnicht existieren würden xD

Ich verdien hier übrigens kein Geld mit... o.O Als ob auch irgendwer was für solche Stories wie die hier zahlen würde, ey xD

Rechtschreibfehler dürft ihr behalten, denn da ich keinen Beta habe, der alles verbessert, ist hier nicht so 100ig sicher, ob auch alles grammatikalisch und rechtschreiblich richtig ist xD

Ähm... noch was? o.O

Ich denke nicht... also: Let´s go! xD

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y_

"Sag mal, ich glaub du läufst nich mehr ganz rund?"

"Oh, ich kann für dich sogar auf Hochtouren kommen, soll ich´ s dir beweisen?"

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y_

_D r a c o ´ s P o i nt o f v i e w_

Hach, er war einfach so genial.

Immer wieder und wieder hatte er gegrübelt, wie er Potter wohl dazu bringen würde, sich mit ihm zu treffen – datemäßig, versteht sich. So wie er es am Vortag schon angeboten hatte.

Die ganze Nacht über hatte er nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, hatte überlegt, sich in eine Idee vertieft und sie schließlich, nach langer Planung, wieder weggeworfen, weil er sie für zu weit her geholt hielt, doch jetzt, nach einer fast schlaflosen Nacht, in der er sich von einer Seite auf die andere gerollt hatte, die Decke umgeschlagen hatte, da ihm zu heiß wurde, ab und zu aufgestanden war, um beim Überlegen ein wenig in seinem Einzelzimmer, das er hatte, da er Vertrauensschüler war, auf und ab zu tigern, hatte er i den /i Einfall,_ die_ Chance, die ihn zielsicher in Harry Potters Herz bringen würde.

Es war einfach zu genial, um schief zu gehen, perfekt, um die Wette zu gewinnen, sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Natürlich würde das alles seine Zeit dauern, von einer Sekunde auf die andere war es sicherlich nicht möglich, das Herz des Goldjungen Gryffindors zu erobern, aber Schritt für Schritt würde es ihm gelingen.

Dracos Blick schweifte zum Spiegel, als er sich ins Badezimmer begab um sich erst einmal zu duschen. Doch vor Entsetzen fiel ihm sein Shampoo aus der Hand. Er sah ja schrecklich aus!

Erschrocken lehnte er sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken an, beugte sich nach vorn um sich genauer zu betrachten. Seine Augen waren ein wenig rot vor Müdigkeit, seine Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, wie sie es bei Potter immer taten. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen geröteten und angeschwollenen Lippen, die auch nur in diesem Zustand waren, weil der Blonde beim Überlegen immer darauf herum gebissen hatte.

"Wah!", schrie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, stieß sich wieder ab, hob sein Shampoo auf und schlüpfte erst einmal unter die Dusche. Das musste er verdauen.

Das war ja grauenhaft!

Sanft ließ er das warme Wasser über seinen Luxusbody prasseln, nach einiger Zeit schäumte er sich gedankenverloren ein, vor seinem inneren Auge immer noch sein verpenntes Gesicht. Er musste doch gut aussehen! Das könnte seinen Plan sonst total aus der Bahn werfen! Und was dann? Die Welt konnte so fies sein!

Er sog den frischen Duft von Vanille in sich auf und entspannte sich erst einmal wieder.

Nach einer viertel Stunde war er fertig, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Na bitte, es geht doch, dachte er sich.

Er sah zwar immer noch müde aus, aber bei weitem besser als vor seiner Reinigungsprozedur.

Doch nachdem er die Badetür, die er vor dem Duschen noch abgeschlossen hatte, wieder entriegelt und geöffnet hatte erlitt er den nächsten Schock:

Blaise saß grinsend auf seinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass er fertig war.

"Gott, was machst du denn hier? Und wie kommst du überhaupt rein?", fragte der Blonde unhöflich, während er zu seinem Schrank ging und in seinen Klamottenbergen – sie waren natürlich ordentlich zusammengefaltet – herumwühlte, einige herausangelte oder achtlos über seine Schulter hinweg auf den Boden warf.

"Du kannst mich auch Blaise nennen, mein Guter, obwohl ich mich ja ziemlich geehrt fühle, dass du mich so anbetest. Naja, egal… Dray, du hast mir das Passwort gegeben, falls du es schon wieder vergessen hast und weil wir in der ersten Stunde sowieso nichts haben dachte ich mir, ich könnte es mir hier gemütlich machen."

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, der Slytherinprinz wandte sich zu seinem Freund um und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen als dieser ihn mit erschrockenem Blick unterbrach:

"Bei Salazar, Draco, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hat dich heut Nacht der Fahrende Ritter überrollt oder was? Du schaust ja total beschissen aus!"

"Vielen Dank", der Blonde knirschte mit den Zähnen, „aber nein, ich hab mir eine Eroberungstaktik überlegt. Seh ich wirklich i so /i schlimm aus?" Wehleidig stierte der junge Malfoy wieder in den Spiegel, strich sich einige, noch feuchte Strähnen hinters Ohr und zog sich schließlich an.

Merlin, er, Draco Malfoy, hatte gut aus zu sehen, da konnte er sich doch nicht so nach draußen begeben!

"I wo. Das sieht man nur, wenn man ich ist", lachte Blaise, "Pans zum Beispiel würde das nicht mal im Traum bemerken… obwohl, die sieht dich ja eh immer durch rosarote Kontaktlinsen und sie hat ja eh noch n paar Schäden. Sie wurde heute Morgen übrigens aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und hat sofort nach dir gefragt"

"Na klasse, das Monster läuft wieder auf freiem Fuß rum und ist auf Streifzug. Aber für solche Spielchen hab ich jetzt keinen Nerv. Haben wir heute mit den Löwen Unterricht?", antwortete der Eisprinz Slytherins leicht gereizt, während er sich wieder ins Bad bewegte und anfing, sich die Zähne zu putzen.

"Ich glaube Kräuterkunde von 10 bis 12. Danach ist Mittagessen. Nachmittagsunterricht fällt wahrscheinlich aus, heute soll es wieder so heiß werden. Ich hoffe mal, dass wir morgen angenehmeres Wetter beim Quidditchspiel haben. Wenn die Sonne so verbal nach unten scheint können wir das Spiel nicht ohne Sonnenbrillen ansehen. Die Löwen kämpfen gegen Ravenclaw, oder? Hoffentlich verliert Gryffindor, sonst machen sie uns im nächsten Spiel fertig. Aber die Chancen, dass Chang den Schnatz vor Potter fängt liegen bei null."

"Danke, wie aufbauend", erwiderte Draco sarkastisch, nachdem er seine Haare gekämmt und mit ein wenig Haargel gerichtet hatte. Er warf seinem Spiegelbild ein charmantes Lächeln zu.

"Dray, du sollst nicht den Spiegel erobern, sondern unser Goldjungchen", lachte Blaise, der das ganze belustigt beobachtet hatte.

"Gehen wir essen", Sturmgraue Augen blitzten gereizt auf, Draco ging nicht weiter auf die Aussage seines Freundes ein, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Zimmertür.

_Bl a i s e ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

"Weißt du, ob das Quidditchfeld heute Abend frei ist?", gemeinsam und mit wehenden Umhängen, wie man es sonst nur von Snape kannte, verließen die beiden Freunde den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ich bin mir nich sicher, aber soweit ich weiß haben sich die Gryffs für heute Abend eingeschrieben. Was willst du auch überhaupt trainieren? Hufflepuff ist doch gar kein Ding für dich - die hast du in 10 Minuten weggesteckt! Ist auch egal, kommen wir zu wichtigeren Dingen: Wie kommst du bei Potter voran?", entgegnete der Junge mit den Azurblauen Augen interessiert, während er Richtung Große Halle lief.

Der Blonde lief gleichauf mit seinem Kumpel und redete dann schließlich:

"Ich schätze, ich bin ganz gut im Rennen. Ich mach mich immer an Potty ran und lass ihn dann verwirrt dastehen, ich glaub, der ist schon total konfus. Wie läuft´ s bei dir?"

Es war ja so klar gewesen. Draco machte also einen auf Mr-Universum. Und wenn er sich dann in was hineinritt – was Draco eigentlich immer tat und wofür Blaise, seiner Meinung nach, nichts für konnte -, würde es wieder heißen: ‚Ich spreche nur in Anwesenheit meines Anwalts' oder so etwas in der Art.

Es war ein Muggelspruch der anscheinend gerne benutzt wurde.

Blaise wunderte sich sowieso immer noch, warum sein Freund überhaupt Muggelkunde belegt hatte.

Er selbst hatte sich dann schließlich auch noch überreden lassen, das Fach zu nehmen, war nun grottenschlecht und fand alles einfach nur langweilig.

Sollten die Muggel doch zu Recht kommen wie sie wollten, wen interessierte es, wie Muggel ihr Essen kochten, oder was die Funktion eines Fernguckers war?

War doch scheiß egal, es waren, sind und bleiben doch nur Muggel, mein Gott, _so_ interessant waren die auch wieder nicht und noch dazu kam, dass es doch einfach nur gleichgültig war, wie sie um die Runden kamen, Hauptsache, sie würden nicht verrecken und damit basta!

Allerdings gab es da ein kleines Problem… War Finnigan nicht ein Halbblut?

Und falls nicht, hatte er nicht genug Halbblutfreunde?

"Gut im Rennen? Bitte! - Hast du gestern den Blick gesehen, den er dir zugeworfen hat? Der ist dir doch schon halb verfallen! Du hast bestimmt leichtes Spiel, mein Lieber!"

"Du weichst vom Thema ab, wie läuft´ s bei dir und Finnigan?", die Tatsache ignorierend, dass ihn diese Aussage irgendwie glücklich stimmte, kam der blonde Slytherin wieder zum Thema.

"Ich hab ihn geküsst", wurde dem 'Drachen' schließlich kurz angebunden geantwortet. Ruckartig blieb dieser stehen, sah seinen Freund geschockt und gleichzeitig verwirrt an doch schon nach einigen Sekunden fasste er sich wieder und hob nur fragend die Augenbraue.

Es war ein Wunder, dass Draco Malfoy irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen zeigte, das tat er nur unter seinen engsten Freunden. Wäre Blaise das nicht schon gewohnt gewesen, hätte er angefangen zu lachen, dieser Blick war einfach nur zu köstlich und mit Sicherheit Gold wert.

Und als dann auch noch der Kiefer des Blonden nach unten krachte…

Na gut, es war vielleicht nicht so ganz die richtige Wortwahl gewesen, als er sagte, er hätte Seam geküsst, aber es kam doch schon nah da hin. Oder? Außerdem sollte man nicht alles so wahrheitsgetreu weitererzählen, wie es in Wirklichkeit war.

Slytherin behielt seine Geheimnisse zwar unter sich, aber dennoch wurde hier mit Sicherheit mehr getuschelt, wurden mehr Gerüchte verbreitet als irgendwo sonst in diesem Schloss.

Eines musste man den Schlangen lassen, sie hatten die Gabe, den größten Dreck glaubhaft zu machen. Und das mit dem Kuss konnte man schließlich auch noch schnell nachholen…

"Der war gut", gab der Junge neben ihm schließlich trocken zurück, doch Blaise schüttelte daraufhin nur seinen Kopf:

"Das war kein Witz, ich hab das ernst gemeint."

Hach, das war alles wirklich zu lustig.

"Ach, tatsächlich? Das glaub ich dir nich…", Ungläubigkeit spiegelte sich in sturmgrauen Augen wieder.

"Doch, ehrlich, ich schwör´s!", amüsiert grinste der Schwarzhaarige vor sich hin, während er immer noch dem Blick des Blonden Stand hielt, "Eifersüchtig, weil du noch nicht so weit gekommen bist?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht! – So richtig mit Zunge?"

"Vielleicht."

"Sag schon, ich muss doch wissen, ob ich das bei Potter auch machen muss."

"Bitte, als ob du das machen 'musst', du _willst_ es doch! Jetzt tust du wieder so als ob! Nur gut dass du Potter gezogen hast, tief in deinem Innersten, Draco-Schätzchen, da hast du so was, das nennt sich Herz - falls du dieses Wort schon mal gehört hast - und es schlägt nur für Potty, da war ich mir schon immer sicher"

"Mein allerliebster Blaise, ich glaube du halluzinierst."

"Mein allerliebster Draco, _ich_ glaube, du bist einfach nur blind!"

"Natürlich!", kam´s ironisch aus dem Mund des Jungen mit den sturmgrauen Augen.

"Natürlich: Blind vor Liebe!", trällerte der andere mit Singsang, drehte sich einmal mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen um die eigene Achse und noch bevor sein Freund irgendetwas erwidern konnte, rauschte Blaise mit den Worten "Ich glaube da wartet ein kleiner naiver Gryffindor darauf, von mir angegraben zu werden!" an ihm vorbei, zum Eingangstor der Großen Halle, an dem ein brünetter Junge mit einem Gryffindor-Abzeichen auf der Robe dastand und vermutlich vor hatte, etwas zu essen.

Mal sehen ob er noch dazu kam…

_S e a m u s ´ P o i n t o f v i e w_

Der Appetit war ihm letztendlich reichlich vergangen.

Genau genommen wusste er nicht, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war, doch anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal heute nicht gut mit ihm, denn schon am frühen Morgen, noch mit leerem Magen, musste Seamus Finnigan unsanft Bekanntschaft mit den kalten Fließen der Eingangshalle machen, als ihn jemand unsanft und definitiv mit Absicht angerempelt und umgestoßen hatte, sodass er nun, auf dem Rücken liegend, dachte, dass er heute Morgen doch lieber im Bett hätte liegen bleiben sollen.

Genervt stöhnte er auf, zog mit einem schmerzhaften Stechen an der Schläfe die Brauen zusammen und hielt sich die Stirn.

"Welcher Idiot läuft hier schon früh am Morgen halb blind durch die Gänge?" nuschelte er während er sich leicht aufrichtete und erst einmal blinzelte.

"Oh Scheiße! Das tut mir so Leid, das wollt ich nich, ich hab nur nich aufgepasst, wo ich hin lauf! Ich mach das wieder gut!", kam es nun von etwas weiter oben. Diese Stimme kannte er doch… oder?

Langsam schweifte sein Blick in die Richtung, aus der gesprochen worden war.

Er erblickte eine schwarze Robe, sie sah teuer aus. Die Person schien sich gerade etwas über ihn gebeugt zu haben.

Ein Slytherinabzeichen.

'Gar nicht gut.', unterrichtete sich Seamus gedanklich. Als er weiter nach oben sah blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken: Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Schwarze Haare, azurblaue Augen –und _wie_ er diese Stimme kannte!

Sie gehörte Blaise Zabini, der ihn etwas _zu_ unschuldig anlächelte.

"Komm, ich helf dir hoch!", meinte dieser nur und dem Iren wurde eine auffordernd Hand hingehalten.

"Ich brauch deine Hilfe nich", in einem Punkt hatte Harry Recht gehabt: an sollte nicht vergessen, wo man hingehört. Und ein Gryffindor gehörte einfach nicht in die Nähe eines Slytherins... allerdings:

So früh am Morgen wäre er von alleine sowieso nicht wieder auf die Beine gekommen, also nahm er nach einigem Hin - und Her doch die Hand des anderen an.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde er nach oben gehievt, doch das war noch nicht alles, denn der Slytherin schien gar nicht daran zu denken die Hand des jungen Gryffindors los zu lassen, im Gegenteil.

Er zog ihn noch enger an sich, legte seine Arme besitz ergreifend um die Taille des Kleineren und noch bevor dieser in irgendeinster Weise dagegen protestieren konnte, versiegelte der andere seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss.

Erschrocken sah Seamus in zwei, nur noch halb geöffnete Augen, die seinem Blick mit vollster Wärme Stand hielten. Was war hier denn nur los?

Er trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Brust des Slytherins, was diesen jedoch dazu brachte, ihn noch fester an sich zu ziehen, sodass Seamus einsah, dass er keine Chance gegen den Größeren hatte.

Er wollte nicht aufgeben, doch sein Gehirn hatte – warum auch immer - abgeschalten seine Augen waren schließlich zu gefallen, die Arme hatte er im Nacken des anderen verschränkt, langsam aber zögerlich begann er sogar, seine Lippen gegen die des Slytherins zu bewegen und den Kuss zu erwidern.

Doch als sich langsam die weichen Lippen seines Gegenübers teilten und eine vorwitzige Zunge sanft über seine Unterlippe strich, zuckte es ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf:

Verdammt, was tat er hier eigentlich!

Er küsste einen Slytherin, das war doch nicht mehr normal!

Sofort stieß er den Schwarzhaarigen von sich weg, sah ihn panisch, entsetzt und wütend an:

"Scheiße! _Warum_ hast du das gemacht!"

"Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mach das von eben wieder gut."

"Sag mal, ich glaub du läufst nich mehr ganz rund?"

Die Tatsache, dass er den Kuss ja eigentlich sogar erwidert hatte und er ihm auch irgendwie gefallen hatte ließ er mal getrost beiseite, _das_stand hier nicht zur Debatte.

"Oh, ich kann für dich sogar auf Hochtouren kommen, Schätzchen, soll ich´ s dir beweisen?", grinste ihm die Schlange lasziv entgegen, fuhr sich mit der Zunge viel sagend über die Unterlippe, worauf der Ire nur dunkelrot anlief.

Argh, das war so typisch Slytherin – und trotzdem raste sich sein Herz plötzlich ungemein!

Und warum wurde ihm jetzt auch noch heiß?

Seamus hätte sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können, warum musste auch ausgerechnet ein Slytherin so verdammt gut küssen können! Die Welt war einfach nur unfair.

Und was er mit diesem Mund noch alles anstellen könnte…

Verdammt, was dachte er hier eigentlich für einen Mist!

Er musste sich zusammen reißen, sich nicht sofort wieder auf den anderen zu stürzen. Bitte, wer war er denn? Kampflos würde er sich ganz bestimmt nicht in ein Paar Slytherinarme schmeißen!

Er sprang ja nicht gleich jeden an, nur weil er gut küssen konnte.

So ließ Seamus Finnigan, der nun wohl eine Erfahrung reicher war, einen zufrieden grinsenden Blaise Zabini in der Eingangshalle stehen und lief, mit hochrotem Kopf und nicht, ohne ihn noch einmal mit Todesblicken zu durchlöchern, an ihm vorbei um beim Essen dann nur lustlos in seinem Steak herumzustochern. Das musste er alles erst einmal verarbeiten.

Zum Glück waren vorhin keine Schüler in der Nähe gewesen, denn diese hätten nur gegafft und sich gefragt, was hier eigentlich los war und warum sich ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor, dazu auch noch beides Jungen, eng umschlungen küssten.

Eine Frage, die sich der Ire selbst stellte.

_H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w_

"Potter, das war mal wieder so klar! Das kann auch nur dir passieren!", schimpfte Malfoy böse, dessen Robe mit pinken Blütenpollen übersät war, die sich deutlich von dem schwarzen Stoff abhoben.

"Oh, natürlich", gab der Schwarzhaarige unbeeindruckt darauf zurück, "jetz bin ich mal wieder daran Schuld,…", seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort aggressiver, bis sie nur noch ein bedrohliches Zischen war, "dass du dir zu Schade dafür bist, diese scheiß Aghaphe richtig umzutopfen!"

Der Ort des Geschehens: Gewächshaus Nummer 3, das bekannt dafür war, hoch giftige oder illegale Pflanzen zu beherbergen. Aus diesem Grund war es Erst- bis Viertklässlern nicht gestattet, es zu betreten (Keine Ahnung, ob das so stimmt, aber ich hab das jetz mal eben so entschieden xD).

Grund des Streites: Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Eisprinz Slytherins hatte sich geweigert, eine Pflanze umzutopfen, woraufhin Harry Potter, ernannter Goldjunge Gryffindors, ihm das Gewächs aus der Hand riss, welches durch einen Schutzmechanismus den blonden Jungen mit Pollen beschoss.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass du was Gutes zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen hast, das war einer meiner besten Umhänge!", die Wut des Slytherins wandelte sich in Wehklagen um. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Zuerst die Sache heute morgen und jetzt _das_! Und es war Potters Schuld, weil Potter einfach an _allem_ Schuld hatte!

"Oh Gott, ich bitte dich, du Riesenbaby! Von deinem Geld kannst du dir doch Millionen andere davon leisten. Außerdem war es, erstens, nicht mein Fehler und zweitens, ein Versehen! Sei doch froh: Pink steht dir!", verteidigte sich der Junge, gab dem letzten Satz noch einen guten Schuss Ironie und rollte mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen.

Wütend bohrte sich daraufhin der Blick des Slytherins in die Smaragde des anderen:

"Natürlich! Es ist doch _nie_ deine Schuld! Wäre es _mein_ Fehler, würdest du nicht behaupten, dass es ein Versehen wäre! Außerdem geht es mir um' s Prinzip!"

"Erzähl _du_ mir nichts vom Prinzip! Darumging es mir auch oft genug und dir geht´s am Arsch vorbei!"

Immer noch lieferten sich die zwei Lieblingsfeinde ein fieses Wortgefecht, bis schließlich Professor Sprout dazwischen ging:

"Nun, meine Herren, jetzt ist aber Schluss! Wenn sie nicht sofort mit diesen Streitigkeiten aufhören fühle ich mich gezwungen, ihnen beiden Punkte abzuziehen"

Die Klasse hatte als Auftrag bekommen, Aghaphen – eine wirklich fiese und seltene Blumenart mit dunkelblauen Blütenblättern und pinkrosanen Pollen – umzutopfen, und schließlich zu 'melken'. Aus den gestampften, und später verflüssigten Pollen konnte man ein Unsichtbarkeitsserum herstellen.

Dumm war nur, dass die Pollen an sich schon einige Textilien verschwinden ließen, das merkte auch der Junge Malfoyspross, dessen Umhang sich an den Stellen, an denen Pollen gehaftet hatten langsam in Luft auflöste.

Mit großen Augen starrte er auf seine Robe, unter der nun ein dunkelgrünes Muskelshirt zum Vorschein kam.

Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen sturmgrauen Seen, während grüne Smaragde nur belustigt blitzten.

"Sexy, Malfoy, du hast nen guten Geschmack, das muss man dir lassen", meinte der Löwe unbeeindruckt, worauf ihm der Slytherin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein "Einer von uns beiden muss den ja haben" hinschmetterte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Was soll denn das wieder heißen? Als ob du Mr Seht-mich-an-ich-bin-perfekt-und-super-sexy wärst!"

"Und? Das bin ich auch. Ich hab mir diesen Titel nicht ausgesucht. Ich bin nicht daran Schuld, wenn die anderen so denken."

"Gott, du bist so ein dämlicher, schmieriger -"

"Was sich liebt das neckt sich!", warf Blaise Zabini nur dazwischen.

Sein Partner war, zu allem Übel, Seamus und musste sich schon die ganze Stunde über irgendwelche Andeutungen anhören, die keiner verstand, aber den Gryffindor immer wieder rot werden ließen.

Doch Harry hatte wohl das schlechteste Los gezogen, denn Malfoy schien heute wieder in seiner Trotzphase zu sein, in der er partout nicht einsehen wollte, dass er, verdammt noch mal, nicht das Zentrum des Universums war, sondern nur ein popeliger, kleiner Mensch unter Billiarden anderer, nichts weiter Bedeutendes oder überaus Wichtiges.

So empfand es zumindest Harry…- noch.

"Zabini, halt die Klappe!", kam´s von den beiden Erzfeinden, die daraufhin wieder anfingen, sich anzugiften.

"Ich schmieriger - was?", wollte Draco nun wissen, doch Sprout ging wieder dazwischen, ermahnte die beiden Jungen erneut.

Schließlich zischte Harry ein "Das klären wir später" gefolgt von einem "Und zwar auf die altmodische Art" zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, ehe er sich seine Schulsachen angelte und mit hocherhobenem Kopf das Gewächshaus verlies - die Stunde war eh gleich zu Ende.

Der Slytherin zog darauf nur unbeeindruckt eine Braue hoch.

_So_ sah seine Eroberungstaktik eigentlich nicht aus… aber er würde das schon wieder hinbiegen können.

_M y P o i n t o f v i e w_

So, das war´s dann auch mal wieder, ne? xD

Wie fandet ihr´s? o.O

Blaise geht ganz schön ran, ich weiß, aber ich schieb das einfach mal darauf, dass er Draco jetzt wirklich nicht anlügt, wenn er behauptet, er hätte Seamus geküsst, immerhin ist Draco schlau und bemerkt doch, wenn er angelogen wird.

Im nächsten Kapitel, denke ich, kommt Draco wieder mehr zum Zug, schließlich muss er seinen kleinen Patzer in Kräuterkunde wieder gut machen, und Harry wird´s ihm sicher nicht leicht machen. Es bleibt also spannend )

Reviews wären toll

Konstruktive Kritik ist wie immer erwünscht, Lob natürlich auch, wobei ich das ja nicht beeinflussen kann... :)

Bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Pitel, an dem ich auch schon wieder schreibe :D

PS: Zu den Reviews:

**Amunet:** Ach, mich freut´s, dass dir die Story gefällt xD Ich hoff du liest das Pitel hier auch wieder und lässt ein kleines Kommi da (kann auch ein großes Kommi sein) )

**Leah-07:** Ich sag´s ja, meine Pitel sind zu kurz... . Ich mach jetz schon mehr Absätze, damit es übersichtlicher wird, ich hoffe, das ist so ok.. oO  
Damit werden die Kapitel zwar auch nicht länger, aber sie sind leichter zu lesen und es wirkt nicht alles so wie als würde alles auf einmal da stehen :)

**KittyCat:** Für´s Erwähnen brauchst du dich doch nicht zu bedanken xD Das ist doch wohl selbstverständlich ) Danke für dein Review :)

**sunshine:** Wie lieb von dir xD Schreib mir doch wieder ein Kommi )

**Mäuschen:** lol, naja, hier hast du dein Chapter gehabt, gell? xD Und jetz "Give it to me baby!" Dein Reviewchen natürlich, gell? xD Fänd ich toll, wenn du weiter die Fic liest und so )

**Klonschaf14:** Ein langes Review kriegt auch ne lange Antwort ) Jeder hat eben so seine Sicht der Dinge, und ich find´s gut, dass du mir wirklich konstruktive Kritik schreibst. Vieles, was du gesagt hast, klingt einleuchtend, und ich nehm auch Rücksicht auf deine Meinung über die Wortwahl und alles.  
Ich hab auch manches geändert. zB das mit Icequeen xD Gut, hast schon recht, ne? Icequeen is weiblich, aber ich hatte damit eigentlich nich bezwecken wollen, dass sich wer fragt: "Ist Malfoy ein Zwitter?", damit sollte eigentlich nur gemeint sein, dass sich Draco manchmal einfach total wie n Weib aufführt (Wie im jetzigen Pitel ganz am Anfang, als er sich über sein Aussehen aufgeregt hat). Ich hab´s dann aber doch geändert, schließlich hast du ja irgendwo auch Recht. oO  
Zu dem mit dem "süß". Ich weiß auch nich, ich mein, wenn ein Typ zu dir sagt: "Weißt du, dass du verdammt süß aussiehst?"  
Dann denkst du doch eigentlich nich, er is ne Tunte, oder? oO Da freut man sich doch eher. Seamus, auf jeden Fall, is total geschockt, dass er sowas aus Blaise´s Mund hört und überhaupt erschreckt es ihn, dass es ausgerechnet ihm gesagt wird. Ich denke außerdem, es is wohl relativ klar, dass Seamus in gewisser Weise schon auf Blaise steht, aber nicht so wirklich weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll, weswegen Blaise auch noch einige Arbeit vor sich hat.Weswegen sollte Blaise dann sowas nicht sagen dürfen? Blaise tut sowieso immer so, als wäre er die Unschuld vom Lande, aber wenn er einmal mit irgendwas anfängt, dann greift er zu allen Mitteln um es zu Ende zu bringen.  
Mal davon abgesehen: Ich hab noch nie darüber gesprochen, ob Seamus Hetero, Bi oder Schwul ist. Im Prinzip könnte er eigentlich alles sein, letztendlich entscheide ich das (MuHa xD).  
Wie gesagt, ich hab mich über deine Reviews gefreut, und ich hoff, du schreibst mir auch weiterhin )

LG

Justine


	5. Übermut tut selten gut

Sodala!

Aloha, Leute! 'alle reihum knuff'

Aaalso... joah, das Pitel is wieder mal kurz und schmerzlos - oder auch nicht? 'lol' Ihr werdet´s dann schon sehen ;)

Ich hab mich voll abgemüht, weil ich eigentlich garnich in Schreibstimmung war, aber ich hab euch lange genug warten lassen, es musste ein neues Kapitel her! .

Wie immer: Mir gehört nix, alles der lieben J.K.R.

Und noch was: Ich halte mich nicht an den 6. Harry Potter Band o.O, denn da meine Story selbst im 6. Schuljahr spielt, kann ich die ganzen Ereignisse, die passieren, nicht berücksichtigen. Außerdem schaut BlaiseZabiniin meiner Story, verdammt nich mal, gut aus! xD  
Aber naja ;D

Und noch was wie immer: Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatikfehler könnt ihr gerne für mich suchen, ich hab (immer noch) keinen Beta, weil ich denke, die Pitel würden noch länger dauern, bis ich sie hochladen könnte, also naja... - lass ich das lieber

Viel Spaß jetz, wünscht euch

Eure Justine ;)

**Übermut tut selten gut**

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y _

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy, oder ich vergess mich"

„... Wirklich…?"

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y _

_R o n ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w  
_

Zur Mittagszeit hin war es wieder unerträglich schwül geworden, das Wetter schien sich diesen Herbst dafür revanchieren zu wollen, dass die Sonne im Sommer so kläglich erschienen war.

Die letzte Stunde, die die Gryffindors noch zu meistern hatten, bevor sie sich endlich auf die Faule Haut legen konnten, war Kräuterkunde – mit den Slytherins!

Am Anfang war alles noch zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelaufen. Als Partner wurde ihm Miles Bletchley zugewiesen – ein Slytherin, der öfters mit Malfoy und Zabini abhing -, Hermine musste sich mit Neville herumschlagen, der in Professor Sprout´s Unterricht nicht mindestens genauso klugscheißerisch war, wie sie.

Zwei ‚Genies' trafen also aufeinander, das konnte doch einfach nicht gut aussehen. Man musste nicht Eisenstein – oder wie dieser verrückte Muggelprofessor hieß, von dem Hermine manchmal erzählte - sein, um diese Theorie bewahrheiten zu können, denn schon nach den ersten 20 Minuten waren Hermine und Neville nur noch am Meckern über den jeweils anderen.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Harry und Malfoy, die sich zu Ende der Stunde einen heftigen Streit lieferten, war die Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden Gryffindors ein Babyklacks.

Ron, der unmittelbar in der Nähe Harrys stand, um ihm sein Übel ein wenig zu ersparen, und mit ihm zu reden, bekam die Sache natürlich gänzlich mit.

Er wollte Harry gerade schon verteidigen, als Professor Sprout ein letztes Mal die beiden Lieblingsfeinde unterbrach und die Schüler entließ.

„Gott, dieser Malfoy!", Harry spie den Namen des Slytherins mit totaler Verachtung aus als die beiden Freunde in einer Ansammlung Gryffindors hoch zum Schloss schlenderten, „Ich könnte mich schon wieder mit voller Wucht auf ihn stürzen und verprügeln!"

„Kumpel, meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen? Malfoy war schon immer so, aber du hast dich noch nie so sehr über ihn ausgelassen wie heute…", erwiderte der rothaarige Weasley daraufhin.

„Ron - Du wirst mir doch wohl nicht in den Rücken fallen, oder?", der Junge der lebte zog wütend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Man musste nicht taub sein, um das Gespräch der beiden besten Freunde mit zu bekommen, denn nun klinkte sich auch noch Seamus ins Gespräch ein, der von hinten einen Arm um Harry´s und Ron´ s Schultern gelegt hatte und nun im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an den beiden dranhing:

„Also wenn du mich fragst, Harrylein, Zabini hat heute zwar nur Scheiße gelabert, aber bei einer Sache musste ich ihm völlig zustimmen…"

„Und die wäre?", fragte Harry zerknirscht. Seine Freunde wollten doch wohl nicht schon wieder mit dem Bi/Schwul-Thema anfangen, oder?

Der junge Weasley wusste genau, worauf der Ire ansprechen wollte und führte dessen Satz sofort weiter: „Stimmt, Seam. Weißt du Harry, er meinte den Teil mit ‚Was sich liebt das neckt sich'. Und wenn du mich fragst, ich seh das genau so. In letzter Zeit schmeißt sich Malfoy andauernd an dich ran… ich meine, er ist ein Arsch, das stimmt, und ich für meinen Teil würde nie was mit ihm anfangen, aber Harry… überleg doch mal – Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich _das_ jetzt wirklich sage…. aber ihr würdet den Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin endgültig begraben…"

Zugegeben, diese Erkenntnis fand Ron einfach nur zum Kotzen.

Er hasste den Malfoyspross einfach, das war ja auch überall bekannt, aber nichts desto trotz musste er zugeben, dass seine Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach. Wären die zwei Prinzen der verfeindeten Häuser tatsächlich zusammen hätten die Schüler von sich aus erreicht, worauf Dumbledore schon seit Jahren aus war:

Frieden in Hogwarts.

Und dann gäbe es auch keine bescheuerten „Partnerarbeiten" mehr, die ihnen helfen sollten, sich besser zu verstehen.

„_Lächerlich" _

Im Nachhinein hassten sich alle noch mehr als zuvor.

„Das meinst du nicht so, wie du es sagst, Ron!", schockiert riss Harry die Augen auf. In diesem klaren Grün spiegelte sich Verwirrtheit, Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit wider.

Seine Freunde waren nicht mehr normal.

„Doch, eigentlich hatte ich das genau so gemeint. Harry, überleg doch mal, mit Weibern kannst du eh nichts anfangen und -"

„Stimmt genau! Also wenn du mich fragst, würde ich sagen", mischte sich nun auch wieder Seamus ein, der das ganze mit einem viel sagenden Grinsen beobachtet hatte, „Probieren geht über Studieren. Angel dir Malfoy, solange er noch Interesse hat."

„Merlin, noch mal! Hört doch auf, verdammt! Sagt mal, _was_ habt ihr genommen? – das Zeug sollte man euch schleunigst wieder wegnehmen!

Soll das ne Verschwörung gegen mich werden? Was wollt ihr eigentlich alle? Ich versteh langsam gar nichts mehr, alle führen sich auf wie… wie… wie Verrückte!", der Goldjunge schnaufte verächtlich bevor er sich aus Seamus Umklammerung befreite und zum Schloss hoch stapfte.

„Was´ n mit dem los, auf einmal?", fragte Ron verblüfft, „Immer wenn man mit diesem Thema anfängt ist er total eingeschnappt…"

Seamus konnte nur grinsend den Kopf schütteln.

„Der is sowas von viel weniger hetero als er zugeben will… da muss man doch irgendwie nachhelfen können…"

„Ich such Hermine – wo ist die eigentlich schon wieder hin verschwunden?"

Und mit diesen Worten war der jüngste Weasleybruder verschwunden, auf der Suche nach Hermine, hatte die Worte Seamus' noch in Gedanken, musste zugeben, dass sie Sinn ergaben.

_S e a m u s ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w  
_

"Na klasse. Das ist natürlich wieder mal typisch…Jetzt darf ich hier alleine rumhatschen", grummelte der junge Gryffindor vor sich hin.

Die Sonne brannte heiß auf das alte Schloss aus Stein, das auf einem Hügel lag. Rund herum waren die Ländereien Hogwarts' hell erleuchtet.

Der saftig grüne Rasen war mitlerweile fast nur noch ein riesiges Stück Fläche, mit gelbem, strohigem Gras, welche an einigen Stellen schon so kahl waren, dass man die vertrocknete Erde darunter entdecken konnte.

Einige der schönsten Orte auf dem Gelände waren nur noch kläglich beschattet oder gänzlich verdürrt.

Zum Glück aller Schüler gab es noch den großen See. Das letzte Fleckchen, um sich außerhalb der Schlossmauern zu entspannen. Zwar lebte dort der Riesenkrake, doch solange man sich nicht zu weit ins kühle Nass begab, war keine Gefahr zu fürchten.

So kam es, dass sich die Gryffindors aus Seamus´s Jahrgang aufgemacht hatten, sich an den See zu legen, ein wenig Baden zu gehen oder einfach nur zu dösen.

Ron hatte Hermine nicht gefunden, so wie er es eigentlich vorhatte, und da sie nun alle zusammen, mit Badesachen und sonstigem – Harry, der sich am Anfang strikt geweigert hatte, mit eingeschlossen - zum See schlenderten, ergab sich dem jungen Weasley noch keine Gelegenheit.

„Gehen wir dort rüber in den Schatten!", schrie Dean erfreut und deutete auf eine Baumgruppe, die einigen Schatten warf und sich günstig anbot.

Sofort waren alle Feuer und Flamme – bis auf Harry, der den anderen immer noch trotzig hinterher sah, als sie schon auf dem Weg waren, unter die Bäume zu rennen – und suchten sich ein geeignetes Plätzchen um ihre Badehandtücher, oder große Picknickdecken auszubreiten.

Hermine hatte eine riesengroße Decke mitgeschleppt, auf die man sich zu dritt legen konnte. So nahm das goldene Trio Gryffindors diese in Beschlag, während Seamus, Neville und Dean sich zu Harry und Ron, die sich nebeneinander auf die Decke sinken ließen, setzten.

Parvati und Lavender gesellten sich zu Hermine, welche schon ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche gefischt und aufgeschlagen hatte, um zu lesen.

„Herm, das is doch wohl nicht dein Ernst jetzt, oder? Es ist Wochenende und du liest! Was bist du eigentlich für eine?", empörte sich Dean lachend und Seamus begann zu singen: „Relax, don´t do it…"

Alle gröhlten und sogar Hermine kicherte munter vor sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich die Löwen wieder eingekriegt und Parvati und Lavender begannen nun, sich aus ihren Klamotten zu schälen und ins kühle Nass zu hüpfen.

Kurze Zeit später waren ihnen die anderen gefolgt. Sogar Hermine hatte sich aufgerappelt und rannte hinter den anderen her.

_  
H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

"Ah! –grmblubb…"

Wasser spuckend tauchte Harry wieder auf, schüttelte seinen Schopf, wodurch seine pechschwarzen Haare, die eben noch strähnig an seinen Kopf klebten, wieder wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

„RONALD WEASLEY! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann…", lachend schwamm Harry zu seinem Besten Freund, der ihn eben unter Wasser gedrückt hatte und nun laut schreiend und ebenfalls lachend davon schwamm.

„Was dann, Harry?", grinsend floh der Rotschopf, doch Harry hatte abrupt mit seiner Verfolgungsjagd aufgehört - starrte abwesend zum nahe liegenden Ufer.

„Hey, Harry, was ist denn…? – oh…Ooooh!", Seamus, der dem Blick des Schwarzhaarigen gefolgt war, bekam große Augen – nickte verständlich.

Eine ganze Slytherinschar war eben an einem schattigen Plätzchen, gleich in der Nähe des Lagers der Gryffindors, angekommen.

Mitten unter ihnen standen – wie war es auch anders zu erwarten – Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, die sich gerade lasziv ihrer Kleidung entledigten und dabei anscheinend sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.

Als die beiden, nur noch mit eng anliegenden, schwarzen und edel aussehenden Badeshort bekleidet, dastanden, ihre makellosen Körper zur Schau stellten und sich langsam auf einer dunkelgrünen Liegedecke niederließen, war es um Harry geschehen.

Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er den blonden Slytherin mit seinen Blicken förmlich auszog, wurde tiefrot im Gesicht, tauchte unter, schwamm einige Meter, erschien dann wieder an der Wasseroberfläche und sah die anderen an, die ihn und Seamus belustig beobachtet hatten.

„Seam, hör auf zu gaffen", grinste Harry nun, der Angesprochene, der bis gerade eben völlig abwesend auf Zabini gestarrt hatte, wurde ebenfalls rot, grinste dann aber schließlich ebenfalls, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf Harry stürzte, welcher nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unter Wasser gedrückt wurde.

Prustend tauchte er wieder auf, schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und schwamm lachend in Richtung Ufer. Die anderen folgten ihm.

_  
D r a c o ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

"Drayyyyyyyyyyciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!", unüberhörbar laut und quietschend hörte er die Stimme der überaus '_reizenden' _Pansy Parkinson, die ihm - ihrer Meinung nach wahnsinnig aufreizend - mit den Hüften schwingend entgegen kam, zuwinkte und vorschlug: „Wollen wir nicht an den See gehen, mir ist so wahnsinnig _heiß _?"

Übertrieben fächerte sie sich mit der Hand Luft zu, klimperte mit ihren, viel zu sehr getuschten, Wimpern und sah Draco, nachdem sie nur noch einen Meter ungefähr entfernt von ihm stehen geblieben war, mit großen Augen an. Schob ihre Unterlippe nach vorne – das sollte wohl ein Dackelblick werden? – nahm ihn bei der Hand – ihgitt – und schwenkte damit hin und her.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Körperkontakt mit Parkinson! Und das auch noch öffentlich in der Eingangshalle!

Gerade wollte er sie schon unsanft – wenn nicht gar fies – abservieren, doch dann tauchte auf einmal eine Schar Löwen seines Jahrgangs in seinem Augenwinkel auf - Potter trottete ihnen missgelaunt hinterher – und er grinste überzeugt.

Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hatten sie Badesachen mit dabei, denn unter Patil´ s T-Shirt konnte man unverkennbar ein Bikini-Oberteil sehen.

Na wenn das kein Zufall war!

„Also fein, Pans, gehen wir schwimmen…", seufzte er ergeben.

Man sollte ihm schließlich nicht anmerken, wie er sich darauf freute, sich wieder über Potter her zu machen.

Parkinson fiel ihm freudig um den Hals, er zog angewidert die Braue nach oben, schob sie von sich weg.

Was ließ er nicht alles über sich ergehen, um diese Wette zu gewinnen?

„Der starrt dich an, als wärst du - was weiß ich…", grinste Blaise und beobachtete unbemerkt die Löwen, die bis eben noch im Wasser gerangelt hatten, bis schließlich Potter anfing, Draco anzugaffen.

„Meinst du vielleicht: Gut aussehend?", der Blonde hob ganz und gar Malfoy-Like seine Augenbraue. Seine Lippen zierte ein teuflisches Lächeln, während er sich – immer wohlbedacht darauf achtend, sich halb vom See abzuwenden – graziös aus seiner Jeans schälte, die nun an seinen langen Beinen zu Boden fiel und mit einem Schlenker von Dracos Fuß ein paar Meter weiter weg gekickt wurde.

„Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, Dray!"

Unauffällig schielte Draco zum Wasser und tatsächlich: Potter hang bedenklich nahe an der Grenze zum Sabbern, so schien es – belustigt zuckte sein rechter Mundwinkel nach oben - , während Finnigan nicht minder abwesend an ihm vorbei zu seinem besten Kumpel starrte.

„Salazar, ist das lustig! Finnigan schaut aus als würde er sich heftig zusammenreißen müssen, um nich gleich über dich herzufallen, Blaise! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Die Slytherins lachten und schließlich schwammen die Löwen wieder Richtung Ufer.

Als Potter aus dem Wasser stieg klebte die rote Badeshorts eng an seinen Oberschenkeln, sein Oberkörper glitzerte feucht und einige Wassertropfen, die sich von seiner Haut lösten und langsam an seinem leicht muskulösen Köper hinabrutschten funkelten wegen der weit oben am Himmel stehenden Sonne.

„Draco, mein Lieber, Lust auf ne Runde ‚_Potter, ich will dich _'?", fragte Blaise, grinste verschwörerisch bevor er sich aufrichtete und abwartend auf seinen Freund hinab sah.

„Als ob ich nich schon genug zu tun hätte…", Malfoy-Junior erhob sich elegant, warf seine etwas längeren Haare mit einem gekonnten Ruck seines Kopfes aus der Stirn – nicht nur Pansy und Millicent seufzten – und stolzierte am See entlang in Begleitung seines besten Freundes zu den Gryffindors.

_  
H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Wohlig seufzend ließ er sich auf Hermines Decke nieder, streckte, auf dem Rücken liegend, alle viere von sich.

Die Sonne schickte ihm ihre wärmsten und hellsten Strahlen, umhüllte ihn mit freundlicher Wärme, kitzelte ihn an der Nase, strahlte ihn an, als hätte ihr Gott persönlich den Auftrag gegeben, Harry Potter glücklich zu machen.

Es war ein traumhaft schöner Tag – bis sich ein Schatten über ihn legte.

Der Traum wurde zum Alptraum.

„Aus dem Weg, du nimmst mir die Sonne weg", grummelte Harry, öffnete seine Augen und stöhnte genervt auf: Grinste ihm doch da tatsächlich gerade sein allerliebster Lieblingsfeind gehässig entgegen, der genau über ihm stand: „Malfoy… war ja klar!"

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Potter!"

„Ach tatsächlich?", Harry schnauzte den Slytherin, der ihm definitiv nicht gönnte, braun zu werden, an.

„Na sowas, da is wohl einer nicht besonders gut gelaunt?", grinsend ging der Blonde in die Hocke, wohl wissend, dass Harry direkt in seinen Schritt sehen musste…- was der Gryffindor auch tat.

Der bekam große Augen.

Die eng anliegende Badeshorts des blonden Slytherins brachte dessen schmale Hüften perfekt zur Geltung. Einige Muskeln zeichneten sich auf dem makellosen Oberkörper des Blonden ab. Der Schwarzhaarige musste zugeben, dass sein Gegenüber verboten gut – Harry hustete dezent.

Verdammt, so etwas konnte er doch wohl nicht ernsthaft von Draco Malfoy denken!

Harry wurde heiß. Gedankenverloren kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Potter, wo starrst du denn hin?", Malfoy zog wissend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass es selbst Harry kaum verstanden hatte.

_Mist! Das war Absicht!_, dachte sich dieser wütend, während er hochrot anlief. Er fühlte sich ertappt, obwohl es ihm eigentlich klar gewesen hätte sein müssen, dass Slytherins Eisprinz von Anfang an wusste, was Harry tun würde.

Der Goldjunge Gryffindors schwor sich Rache.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy, oder ich vergess mich", zischte er den Slytherin an, sah dem jungen Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Fehler – groooooooßer Fehler!

Diese sturmgrauen Augen, in denen es anfing zu funkeln, die so eiskalt schienen, dass ihm ein ehrfürchtiger Schauer über den Rücken lief, zogen ihn völlig in ihren Bann.

„_So leuchtend und undurchdringlich…- heiß…"_

Dass seine Worte eindeutig zweideutig gewesen waren bemerkte er erst, als Malfoy ihm süffisant entgegengrinste:

„Ach… wirklich…?"

„ACH, WIRKLICH!"

Dean hatte das Gespräch von eben mitbekommen und starrte Harry perplex an.

Ron grinste: „Ich wusste doch gleich, dass Harry was von Malfoy will!"

„WAS!" Harry richtete sich irritiert auf.

Verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Zabini, der auf den Hüften eines hochroten Seamus saß und nicht minder konfus wirkte, an. Hatte der Slytherin doch eben tatsächlich dasselbe gesagt wie er.

Sofort brabbelte Harry wütend weiter: „Wer kommt denn auf so nen Mist!"

„Vielleicht ist das ja gar kein Mist, sondern die Wahrheit? - Du weißt es nur noch nicht", hauchte Malfoy leise. Er fühlte dessen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

_Schock!_ Wann hatte sich der Blonde denn zu ihm runter gebeugt!

Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut.

Plötzlich schien die Sonne alles andere als angenehm warm zu sein, sondern eher erstickend heiß. So, als würde sie ihn unbarmherzig erdrücken wollen.

Eine kleine Schweißperle rann über seine Stirn. Warum sahen ihn jetzt alle so fragend an? Ihm war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zu Teil wurde, langsam unangenehm. Unruhig rutschte er ein wenig auf dem Boden umher.

„Ihr habt doch alle nen Schlag!", sich endlich wieder fangend, stieß den Blonden von sich, richtete sich auf, stellte sich breitbeinig hin, während er sich die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte: „Ich frag mich echt, wer euch solche Flausen in den Kopf setzt!"

Mit einem Ruck wandte sich Harry ab und war mit einigen Sätzen –und hochrotem Kopf - ins Wasser geflüchtet. Die Abkühlung hatte er wirklich nötig.

Seltsam, dass sich in letzter Zeit solche peinlichen Ereignisse mit dem blonden Slytherin gehäuft hatten. Harry wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Er musste der Sache einfach nachgehen… egal wie!

Mit einem lauten Zischen raste der Klatscher nur einige Zentimeter neben seinem Ohr an ihm vorbei.

Das war schon das dritte Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde, dass es den Goldjungen Gryffindors wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit beinahe vom Besen gefegt hätte.

Die ganze Zeit schon musste er grübeln, weshalb sich die Schlangen so merkwürdig benahmen. Es ergab alles einfach keinen Sinn für ihn!

„Harry!", meckerte Ron, „Jetzt reiß dich doch mal ein Bisschen zusammen! Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken? Wenn wir weiter so machen, wie bisher, kommen wir mit dem Training nich weiter! Jetz nehm _du_ endlich mal die Zügel in die Hand! Du bist unser Kapitän, verdammt noch mal! Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet!"

Sein bester Freund flog mit seinem Sauberwisch 2005 auf ihn zu und stauchte ihn noch ein paar Minuten zusammen.

Ron hatte Recht, er sollte sich jetzt wirklich am Riemen reißen, später hatte er auch noch genug Zeit zum Grübeln, und morgen war das erste Spiel der Saison gegen Ravenclaw, das sie auf keinen Fall verlieren wollten.

Und außerdem, wie sah das denn aus wenn Harry Potter, der beste Sucher, den Gryffindor seit Langem hatte, in seinem ersten Jahr als Teamkapitän total versagte? Und dann auch noch gegen Ravenclaw? Gegen Cho Chang!

Nein, auf keinen Fall durfte das passieren!

Harry konzentrierte sich, ordnete seine Gedanken und flog zurück zu der Gryffindormannschaft, die ziellos in einer Traube in der Luft hingen und das Spektakel, das Ron gerade eben geboten hatte, staunend mit ansahen.

„Okay Leute, Ron hat Recht. Noch einmal von vorne! Wenn wir dieses Jahr gut sein wollen - was wir ja eigentlich schon ohne Zweifel sind - dann müssen wir noch ein Bisschen üben. Besser gesagt, wir müssen uns noch ein wenig als Mannschaft einspielen, es sind ja schließlich einige neue Leute dazu gekommen", sein Blick hing an Cormac, Demelza und Ginny, die ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so unkonzentriert war, aber jetzt gehen wir die Sache richtig an, ja?"

Alle stimmten ihm zu, nahmen ihre Positionen ein, und schon nahm das Training seinen gewohnten Lauf. Insgesamt war das Training sehr erfolgreich, die Löwen übten bis in die Dämmerung.

„Gut gespielt, wenn wir das morgen auch können, haben wir den Sieg so gut wie in der Tasche!", freute sich Harry, als sie aus den Umkleidekabinen kamen, „also geht nicht zu spät ins Bett, ihr müsst morgen ausgeschlafen sein!"

„Harry, sag mal, hast du die Kabinen eigentlich auch wieder abgeschlossen? Ich glaube nicht, oder?", fiel es Ron plötzlich ein.

„Oh, shi -", stöhnte Harry, klatschte sich mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn und murmelte ein: „Geht schon mal vor, ich komm in fünf Minuten nach"

„Kein Problem, Alter, Abendessen gibt´s eh erst in ner viertel Stunde. Ich find´s echt gut, dass wir das Training vorverlegt haben, ich muss nämlich noch ganz dringend mit Hermine sprechen, weißt du?", stellte Ron klar - holte die anderen, die bereits weitergegangen war, nach einigen Metern wieder ein.

Harry seufzte.

Was wollte Ron wohl so wichtiges mit der Braunhaarigen klären? (Anm.d.A.: Ja, Harryleinchen, wenn du nur wüsstest hrrhrr;) ) Er schlurfte zurück in Richtung Umkleidekabinen…

So ein Mist aber auch, jetzt musste er den halben Weg wieder zurücklaufen.

"Dream of Californication…", summte ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor der untergehenden Sonne entgegen als er gerade den ganzen Weg zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft tigerte.

War doch auch wirklich einfach nur zu dumm, dass er vergessen hatte, zuzusperren.

Gedanklich malte er sich das morgige Spiel aus, und welche Folgen ein Sieg mit sich davontragen würde.

Dieses Jahr wurden die Karten neu gemischt, Gryffindor hatte eine neue Mannschaft, ebenso wie Slytherin – die eigentlichen und wirklich einzigen angemessenen Gegner, der Löwen. Und man konnte noch keinen klaren Sieger aus dem Wettstreit der beiden verhassten Häuser heraus sehen bzw. ahnen, also war alles noch offen.

Man hörte das Klacken des Türschlosses, Harry machte kehrt und marschierte wieder hinauf zum Schloss. Er schob mächtig Kohldampf und wollte einfach nur noch irgendwas zu Essen haben.

Doch urplötzlich presste sich von hinten eine Hand auf seinen Mund, ein Arm schlang sich um seine schmale Taille und er wurde an einen warmen Körper gedrückt und in den Schatten der Bäume bugsiert.

Panik kroch in ihm hoch. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte aber durch seine ungünstige Positionierung und den Überraschungseffekt, der ihn überfallen hatte, keine Chance, sich aus den Armen zu befreien.

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen - wurden glasig. Er hatte Angst, musste die aufkommenden Tränen des Schocks unterdrücken.

Was, wenn er jetz einfach von irgendwelchen Todessern entführt werden sollte, und niemand würde es bemerkten?

Harry wollte schreien, doch es hätte nichts genützt, und außerdem hinderte ihn ein riesig großer Kloß in seinem Hals daran, auch nur einen Laut herauszubringen.

Es zog ihm förmlich die Kehle zusammen und er begann zu zittern.

Er trommelte wild mit den Fäusten gegen die langen blassen Finger, die sich mitlerweile in seiner Gürtelschlaufe verschlungen hatten um ihn besser festhalten zu können, doch ohne Erfolg.

Sanft, aber doch bestimmt – konnte das eigentlich ein Todesser sein? – wurde er nach hinten dirigiert, immer noch mit der Hand auf seinen Lippen herumgedreht, sodass er gegen einen Baum stieß, er keine Luft mehr bekam

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte direkt in die untergehende Sonne und konnte seinen Entführer nicht richtig ausmachen, da er zu sehr geblendet wurde. Auch die aufkommenden Tränen ließen ihn nicht klar sehen.

„Gott, Potter, nun mach mal nich gleich so ne Szene, ich werd dich schon nich gleich vernaschen!", stellte die Person vor ihm nach einer Weile klar.

Die Stimme kannte der Dunkelhaarige sehr gut, so konnte nur eine Person auf der ganzen Welt schnarren: Malfoy.

Harry war keineswegs beruhigt, versuchte sich immer noch loszureißen.

Der Slytherin nahm seine Hand endlich von den Lippen seines Gegenübers und dieser atmete erst einmal wieder tief ein.

„Sag mal, was soll das eigentlich? Ist´s jetz schon so weit gekommen, dass du anfängst mich zu verfolgen! _Wiesooooo_!", zeterte Harry mit krächzender und leicht brüchiger Stimme los, versuchte, den Slytherin, der sich mit seinen Händen zu beiden Seiten neben Harrys Kopf an dem Baum abstützte, loszuwerden und ihn weg zu schieben – erfolglos.

„Tu bloß nicht so, als würdest du´s nich herausfordern! Du gehst ja echt nirgendwo ohne deine Anhängsel hin! Hast du das für dein Ego nötig, oder hast du Angst, dass dich ein böser kleiner Todesser verschleppt?", kam´s sarkastisch zurück.

„Jetzt mach aber mal nen Punkt, Malfoy! Wer von uns beiden ist hier denn angehender Junior-Todesser – du oder ich!", fauchte Harry, der inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, den Slytherin wegzuschieben; der andere war einfach größer und stärker als er.

Merlin noch mal, wie unfair!

„Also ich - für meinen Teil - auf jeden Fall nicht und du höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht", wurde prompt geantwortet, „Oder hast du etwa ein _schmutziges_ Geheimnis, von dem keiner etwas weiß, Potter?"

Der Ton, in dem der letzte Teil des Satzes geraunt wurde, jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken, er spürte, wie ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen schoss.

Auch wenn er nichts zu verbergen hatte – eigentlich – bewirkte Dracos Stimme, dass er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Hm?", fragte der Blonde noch einmal nach. Lachte sich insgeheim ins Fäustchen, als er den unsicheren Blick des Gryffindors bemerkte.

„Du bist doch wirklich dämlich, Malfoy. Lass mich gehen!", forderte Harry ihn nun auf, drückte mit seinen Händen wieder gegen den Brustkorb des anderen, dieser bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle, grinste ihn nur schelmisch an.

„Lass mich überlegen, Potter", der Blonde tat einen kurzen Moment so, als würde er ernsthaft nachdenken, bevor er sich noch ein Stückchen nach vorne beugte, „Nun, nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde, _Honey_"

Harry errötete noch mehr.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nun an der Wut lag, oder am Scham, der sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Malfoy sollte, verdammt noch mal, wenigstens ein Stückchen von ihm abrücken, diese Nähe war ihm mehr als unangenehm.

Und was sollte eigentlich dieses _Honey_? Machte es dem Slytherin so viel Spaß, ihn auf diese Weise zu tyrannisieren!

Die Schlangen waren wirklich bodenlos frech!

„Malfoy", fasste sich Harry nun wieder seufzend, „Lass mich gehen, und ich werd keinem von dieser Begegnung erzählen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mir mit so etwas drohen? Im Prinzip ist´s mir egal, ob du dem Weasel, der Granger oder ganz Hogwarts hiervon erzählst, Kätzchen."

Das saß - Harry starrte Draco fassungslos an.

Er hatte nichts gegen ihn in der Hand? Es war ihm egal? Und wieso schon wieder so ein bescheuerter Spitzname!

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte gleich durch.

Tausend Fragen schwirrten ihm wild im Kopf umher und er wusste ganz genau, dass er auf keine von ihnen auch nur den Funken einer Antwort bekommen würde.

Es war doch auch zu unfair!

Die Schlange vor ihm beugte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne, war mit seinem Mund nun ganz nahe an Harrys; dieser spürte den Atem des anderen auf seinen Lippen, bevor der Blonde ihm tief in die Augen sehend ein

„Dieser Gesichtsausdruck steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet gut, Schätzchen" entgegenraunte.

Die Augen des Goldjungens weiteten sich noch mehr, jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

So ging das nicht mehr weiter, er wollte endlich Rache!

Kurz entschlossen befreite er sich auf seiner jetzigen Position, drehte sich mit seinem Gegenüber um und pinnte diesen nun an den Baumstamm. Malfoy keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Soso…", hauchte Harry nun, beugte sich wie in Zeitlupe mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu dem jungen Malfoy hinauf, brachte somit ihre Körper ein wenig in Kontakt; ignorierte die kleinen Stromstöße, die sich durch sein Blut strömend von den Stellen, die Draco berührten in seinem Körper ausbreiteten.

Man hörte die Luft fast knistern, als die Kusspolster des Schwarzhaarigen nur noch ein paar Millimeter von denen des anderen getrennt waren.

Harry starrte wie gebannt in die grauen Stürmen, die in Dracos Augen tobten, konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von den Seelenspiegeln des anderen losreißen; war gefesselt von der Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Malfoy?", nicht mehr als ein Flüstern verließ die Lippen des Gryffindors.

Der Anblick des schönen Jungen vor ihm verwirrte ihn. Der Slytherin grinste schon wieder, auch wenn er ein wenig konfus wirkte – oder bildete sich Harry das nur ein? So sollte seine Rache eigentlich nicht aussehen.

Wenn er sich nicht bald wieder aus seiner Starre losriss konnte er für nichts garantieren.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", wisperte der Eisprinz Slytherins, der gar nicht so cool war. Harry wurde sogar richtig heiß; war er krank, oder war dieses ganze Kribbeln in seinem Körper, das pochende Blut in seinen Adern und diese Hitze, die sich in sein Gesicht brannte, normal?

Ehrfürchtig wanderte sein Blick über das makellos schöne Gesicht Dracos – er sah göttlich aus…

_Was denkst du hier eigentlich, Harry? Und vor allem, was MACHST du hier eigentlich! Reiß dich zusammen!_

Irritiert zog Harry seine rechte Hand zurück, die sich gerade eben ohne seine Kontrolle zu Dracos blondem Schopf geschlichen hatte um ihm eine Strähne seines glänzenden Haares aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste einen Augenblick lang blinzeln, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sein Gesicht immer noch nahe an dem des Slytherins – viel zu nahe.

„Tu´s doch endlich, Potter, ich weiß, dass du´s willst", raunte Draco und Harry hatte sie: Die Chance, es diesem eingebildeten Schleimbeutel endlich zu zeigen!

„Was?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen; wusste er doch ganz genau, dass er so klingen würde, als hätte er eine genaue Ahnung davon, was der andere meinte, „Das vielleicht…?" - er ließ seine Lippen weiter zu Dracos Ohr wandern, knabberte verspielt an dessen Ohrläppchen - „Oder…" – mit einem leisen, tiefen Hauchen senkte er seine Kusspolster auf den Hals des anderen, „…das?" - saugte sachte an der empfindlichen Haut – „oder doch lieber..." – er wandte sich wieder dem anderen zu, sah ihm mit verschleiertem Blick direkt in die wunderschönen Augen, die Luft knisterte, der Blonde hielt den Atem an.

WürdePotter es tatsächlich wagen?

Harry lächelte süß, es war doch wirklich zu einfach - „...das?" Das letzte Wort hatte er mit vollstem Hass herausgedonnert, während er seine geballte Faust direkt in Malfoy´s Magen versenkte, welcher überrascht aufkeuchte und in die Knie sackte.

„Du bist selbst Schuld, Malfoy, jetzt sind wir quitt", lächelte Harry noch süffisant, „Einen wunderschönen Tag noch, _Darling_"

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen warf Harry einem leicht verstört dreinblickenden Draco Malfoy einen Luftkuss zu, bevor er eiligst davon stolzierte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Harry wäre wieder zurück gestürzt um dem Blonden zu helfen, die Aktion tat ihm aus unerklärlichen Gründen schrecklich Leid und er hatte ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen.

_J u s t i n e´ s P o i n t o f v i e w  
_

Muahahaha xD  
Hättet ihr das gedacht? Ich weiß schon, auf was ihr rauswolltet, aber NEIN, ichw ar schon immer anders;)  
Hasst mich ruhig dafür, aber ich mach das nich ganzso klischeemäßig 'Nein, nein, Dani, das tust du nicht' xDD

Mensch, Harry, so ne fiese Schlange ;) Kein Wunder, dass er fast nach Slytherin gekommen wär... aber es tut ihm ja Leid  
Und, was haltet ihr davon?  
Zum allgemeinen Verständnis, weswegen ich die Szene nich so 'old-fashion' (sprich, so wie es ziemlich viele schreiben würden Und, ja, ich weiß, dass old-fashion eigentlich altmodisch heißt ;) ) geschrieben hab:  
Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es wohl unlogisch wär, wenn Harry Draco jetz auf einmal wie wild einfach abknutschen würde, naja, gut, es wär verständlich, denn: Stellt euch mal nen waschechten Draco Malfoy ganz nah an euch gedrückt vor, euer Gesicht direkt vor einem, Spannung liegt in der Luft und euch trennen nur noch ein paar Millimeter bevor eure Lippen zu nem heißen Kuss verschmelzen würden 'räusper' Okay, lassen wir das lieber xD...  
Ich hoff, ihr könnt das trotzde, verstehen.  
Außerdem will ich die zwei noch nich so schnell zusammenkommen lassen, ich weiß ich bin doof ;P

Ach ja... Rundfrage:  
-Soll das nächste Pitel wieder mehr BZxSF oder mehr DMxHP haben?  
-Oder soll ich dem armen Ron auch mal n bisschen nachhelfen?  
-Oder würdet ihr lieber andere Charas verkuppeln? ;)  
Sagt´s mir nur, ich nehm auf alles Rücksicht und versuch, allen Wünschen gerecht zu werden

Bis hoffentlich zum nächsten Mal!

Eure, euch auf ewig treue(ey, wie das klingt xDD)

Justine-Chan :)

_Zu den Reviews:_

**Klonschaf14:** Hey! Hab mich über dein Review mal wieder richtig grfreut! Danke!

**Amunet:** Japp, weiß schon, die Badezimmer-Spiegel-Szene ;) Allseits geliebt Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, dieses mal nich ganz nach dem Klischee zu gehen ;) Ich hoff, dir hat´s gefallen Und: Beim nächsten Kapitel kommt auch wahrscheinlich wieder mehr Blaise x Seamus, wie oben schon geschrieben: Sag mir, was Oberhand übernehmen soll Ich richt mich nämlich gerne n bisschen nach den Lesern )

**Mäuschen:** rofl Dein Kommi war toll! Ich hab mich voll gefreut:D „Mein" Blaise gefällt dir? Find ich geil, mir gefällt er nämlich auch ;) Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so lang gedauert hat und dass „unser" – Ja, er gehört dir ausnahmsweise auch ein wenig, weil du ihn so magst, obwohl er ja eigentlich JKR gehört, aber das steht jetz mal eben nich zur Diskussion ;) - Blaise diesmal so kurz treten musste…

**Silithiel:** Sodala, hat wieder ewig gedauert, ich weiß, aaaber: Es is länger? Bist du stolz auf mich lach Scherz! ;) Ich weiß, es is wieder nich sehr lang, aber immerhin länger als das Kapitel davor Würd mich wieder sehr auf ein Kommi freuen )

**KittyCat: **Ohje, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lang gebraucht hab! . Aber hier is das Kapitel, ich hoff, du bist nachsichtig und schreibst mir trotz der langen Wartezeit wieder ein Review

**mira: **Hui, Danke für´s Kompliment ) Sry, dass ich doch so lang gebraucht hab, ich bin ne lahme Schnecke, ich gebs zu xD

**Mystiva: **Hui – hier is auch das nächste Kapitel ) Danke für dein Kommi, und ich hoff, du schreibst diesmal auch wieder eins? (:

**willa81: **Wah! Alle schreiben, ich soll schnell weiter schreiben, aber das is alles nich so einfach wenn man ne Zeit lang wegen nem Virus flach liegt – den hab ich im Übrigen immer noch . Sei mir bitte nich böse, ich hab vom nächsten Kapitel auch schon wieder einen Teil angefangen, ich denke, ich hab jetzt übers WE auch ein bissi Zeit zum schreiben ) Würd mich wieder über ein Review freuen )


	6. Quidditch mal anders

Aloha!

Ich hab lange auf mich warten lassen – wieder mal . Tut mir so leid, ich bin einfach faul und unkreativ… Und eigentlich hab ich jetz auch gar keine Zeit, viel zu schreiben, weil ich nämlich noch viel zu tun hab – Schule und blah. .

Außerdem ist das hier eigentlich nur ne Art Zwischenpitel, weil ich es schreiben musste um an der hauptsächlichen Handlung weiter schreiben zu können u.u

Also, ich halt euch auch nich mehr lange auf und wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Quidditch - mal anders**

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y _

„Was soll DAS denn!"

„Gefallt's Dir?"

_P o i n t o f t h e S t o r y  
_

_D r a c o ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w  
_

Verwirrt blinzelnd hockte Draco Malfoy – Salazar bewahre, dass ihn irgendjemand _so_ sehen würde – mit offenem Mund im Gras, war am Baumstamm heruntergerutscht, als ihm der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor die Faust in den Magen gerammt hatte – seit wann, verdammt noch mal, waren die Gryffs so schlagfertig? War das eigentlich fair?

Dieser Potter raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv! Wieso musste der sich denn auch so wehren? Konnte er ihm nicht einfach um den Hals fallen und: „_Ich liebe dich, Malfoy_" sagen? War das denn so schwer? Und vor allem – war es denn _so_ unglaubwürdig?

Jeder – Gott, verdammt: JEDER – in diesem scheiß Schloss, fand ihn sexy oder mindestens gut aussehend. Ging das alles einfach an Potter vorbei? Hatte er selbst keinen Malfoy-Charme mehr?

Missgelaunt knurrend richtete er sich auf, presste seine Arme gegen seinen Bauch um den Schmerz zu lindern – erfolglos.

Was musste er sich noch alles ausdenken, um Potter wenigstens ein bisschen auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen? Und wo – vor allem wie - sollte er seine Rache einplanen? Diese Aktion von Potter würde Konsequenzen mit sich bringen – schlimme Konsequenzen.

Niemand schlug ungestraft einen Malfoy; verdammt, er war doch kein Boxsack!

Potter würde leiden müssen. Salazar, er müsste auf Knien angekrochen kommen und um Gnade winseln und – Herrgott bewahre – Potter _würde_ leiden, so wahr er ein Malfoy war!

„Bastard", huschte es lautlos über seine zu einem überlegenen Grinsen verzogenen Lippen, als er den Schwarzhaarigen zum Schloss hinauf rennen sah.

Mit Mühe schleppte er sich selbst den Weg entlang, überlegte, was er Pomfrey als Ausrede darbieten könnte, schließlich brauchte er irgendwelche Tränke, sonst würde morgen bestimmt ein blauer Fleck seinen makellosen Bauch zieren.

Potter sollte sich auf was gefasst machen!

_H a r r y ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihm, als er die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, die bereits am Tisch in der Großen Halle saßen, Seamus fasste sich als erster um ihn anzusprechen:

„Harry, was´n dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Ähm… naja…", verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und blickte alle entschuldigend an; erinnerte er sich doch noch gut, an die Worte von Ron nach der Kräuterkundestunde.

„Harry, schlimmer, als dass du irgendwen verprügelt hättest, kann´s doch garnich sein", lachte Hermine bloß.

„Ähm – ja, ich denke, das ist gerade eben das Problem, Hermine…", kam es gedehnt zurück.

„Harry, sag´s jetz!", forderte ihn nun auch Ron ungeduldig auf.

„Ja, fein, ich hab Malfoy geschlagen, zufrieden!", meinte Harry patzig, „Aber er hat´s verdient!"

„HARRY!", kreischte Hermine, „Sag mal, bist du _blöd_! Wenn dich wer erwischt hätte! Und was is, wenn er dich jetz verpetzt! Gott, bist du _dämlich_!" Sie schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Ja, Hermine, vielen Dank auch!", knurrte Harry, setzte sich nun neben Seamus, der ihn nur angrinste.

„Harry will´s also ganz hart", lachte er und der Schwarzhaarige lief rot an und rief empört:

„Seamus!"

„Scheeerz!", grinste der nur; hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Harry, du weißt schon, dass dich Malfoy jetz total fertig machen könnte, oder?", mischte sich nun auch Lavender ein, die dem Ganzen neugierig gelauscht hatte.

„Ach was, der steht doch auf Harry - und Harry auf ihn", winkte Ron ab, worauf Lavender entsetzt aufkeuchte, die Augen weitete; der Weasley ignorierte sie, redete einfach interessiert weiter, „Also erzähl, was is passiert?"

„Ron, sag mal, bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch so nen Scheiß nich einfach Lavender erzählen! – _Lavender_! Wenn die das denkt, erzählt sie´s Parvati! Wenn´s Parvati weiß, sagt sie´s ihrer Schwester Padma, wenn _die_ das weiß, wissen´s bald -"

„Schon gut, Alter, is doch egal jetz, erzähl!"

„Egal – _Egal_ - EGAL? Das ist _nicht_ egal, verdammt noch mal, okay? Das is ernst – todernst!", der Grünäugige war kurz vorm Ausrasten, man sah es ihm an.

„Hey, is gut jetz, ja?", meinte Seamus gelassen, „Was hat Malfoy getan?"

Kurz fasste Harry das Geschehene zusammen, ließ ein paar unpassende Szenen aus (wie zum Beispiel seine unkontrollierbare Hand, die den Weg in Draco´s Haare gefunden hatte) und brachte trotzdem alles ziemlich haargenau auf den Punkt; man konnte die Gefühlsregungen seiner Freunde richtig in deren Gesichtern erkennen: Ein dreckiges Grinsen Seitens Seamus; Ron, der verwirrt die Stirn runzelte; Hermine, die verstehend nickte; Dean mit offen stehendem Mund und Neville, der sich an seiner Kartoffel verschluckte, als Harry an der Stelle mit dem „Fast-Kuss" ankam.

Als er geendet hatte schnauften alle erstmal hörbar aus, bis sich Seamus wieder fasste und ihn mit einem diabolischen Lächeln angrinste:

„Harry, du Miststück!"

„Ich hab´s doch gar nicht mit Absicht gemacht -"

„Ja klar"

„- es is einfach über mich gekommen!"

„Geb´s zu, du musstest es machen, weil du ihn sonst angesprungen hättest!"

„Godric bewahre – NEIN!", keuchte Harry so laut, dass sich alle Schüler, die bereits in der Halle angekommen waren, konfus zu ihm umdrehten und ihn mit ihren Blicken durchlöcherten.

Erst ein auffällig unauffälliges Räuspern von Hermine, die alle strafend ansah, die ihren Freund begafften, ließ die Zuschauer sich wieder ihrem Essen widmen.

„Verdrängung!", kicherte Seamus leise weiter, was Harry zur Weißglut brachte.

„Seam, jetzt hör doch auf!", maulte ihn Hermine von der Seite an, konnte sich allerdings ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wollte gerade eben schon wieder loszetern, als sich die Tür zur Großen Halle schwungvoll öffnete und Malfoy mit einem verdammt wütenden Funkeln in den Augen durch die Halle trat.

„Oh Scheiße!", nuschelte Harry, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, spreizte seine Finger ein bisschen und lugte durch die Schlitze um den blonden Slytherin zu beobachten, der sich nun genau in seiner Sichtweite am Slytherintisch niederließ, ihm einen herablassenden Blick sandte, „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Er hat´s Snape bestimmt schon erzählt und der brummt mir jeden Augenblick 6 Monate Kesselschrubben auf! Lasst mich raten, er steht schon hinter mir?"

„Du bist selber Schuld, Harry. Du hättest dich nicht darauf einlassen müssen", lachte Seamus nur, aß mit aller Gemütlichkeit der Welt seine Bratkartoffeln weiter, „im Übrigen is Snape noch garnich da."

_B l a i s e ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte amüsiert, als er sich nun schon zum achten Mal von dem Blonden anhören durfte, wie fies und hinterhältig Potter war und dass dieser dämliche Gryff diese Aktion noch büßen würde.

„Das ist _nicht_ lustig, Blaise!", keifte sein Freund mehr als wütend.

„Oh doch, das ist es", grinste der Junge weiter, während er Potter am Gryffindortisch beobachtete, der sich anscheinend mental schon auf eine heftige Standpauke einstellte, „Du hörst dich an, als wärt du und Potter ein altes Ehepaar! Aber sag mal, du hast doch nicht zufällig wirklich vor, ihn zu verpetzen, oder?"

„Salazar, nein, natürlich nicht. Was sollte ich Snape denn sagen, wenn er mich fragt, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass mir Potter eine reinhaut? Gott, ist das peinlich, ich hab mich von 'nem Gryffindor schlagen lassen!", seufzte der blonde Schönling nun, stach voller Wucht mit seinem Messer in das Schnitzel auf seinem Teller; sodass es laut klirrte.

„Deswegen musst du dein Essen nich gleich dafür bestrafen", lächelte Blaise wieder, attackierte nun Finnigan mit seinen Blicken, welcher natürlich sofort aufsah, direkt in seine Augen. Der Slytherin grinste verschmitzt, der Ire lief rot an und Blaise hatte wieder einmal gesiegt.

3:0 für ihn.

„Egal", Draco legte sein Besteck langsam beiseite, „Hör zu, ich steig aus. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf diese dämliche Wette. Ich mach mit, bei was immer ich mitmachen sollte, ist mir egal, wenn ich von der Schule suspendiert werde, oder sie sogar verlassen muss, mein Dad wollte sowieso schon immer, dass ich nach Durmstrang geh, also ist das nicht so schlimm. Ich bin lediglich hier, weil er sich bei diesem alten Sack von Merlinsordenträger einschleimen will. Aber eine Bitte hätte ich: Machen wir ne richtig heftige Aktion, wenn ich hier rausflieg, dann wenigstens stilvoll. - Wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört."

„Tiger, ich bin schockiert!", langsam ließ auch der Blauäugige seine Hände auf den Tisch sinken, sah seinen Freund entsetzt an, „Ein Malfoy gibt nicht auf!"

„Potter bringt mich noch um den Verstand!"

„Negativ oder doch eher positiv?"

„Negativ natürlich! Ich muss mir immer was Neues ausdenken, weil er auf nichts anspringt – wirklich _nichts_! Blaise, du hast´s viel einfacher, Finnigan hat wenigstens ein _bisschen_ Respekt vor dir, aber Potter ist… ein… _argh_!", der Blonde raufte sich die Haare und warf einen strafenden Blick zum Gryffindortisch, der allerdings ungesehen blieb.

„Uh la la, dir fehlen die Worte? Is ja mal krass. Aber Tiger, echt jetz, wir haben das hier noch nicht mal ne Woche durchgezogen und du schmeißt schon alles hin? Weichei!"

„Bitte! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Potter für ein abartig sturer heterosexueller Arsch ist! Echt wahr!"

„Dray, du solltest es mal so sehen: Vielleicht ist er auch schon lange homo und er weigert sich nur, es zuzugeben. Ich glaub nämlich, dass das bei Finnigan auch so ist. Ich denke, man muss beide nur ein bisschen weich klopfen und sie liegen einem zu Füßen. Nur nicht verzagen, Blaise fragen. Es ist alles nich so schlimm wie du denkst"

„Neeein, es ist alles wunderbar!", sarkastisch zog Draco eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Prima! So seh ich das auch! Und weißt du was? Ich hab auch schon wieder einen Plan! Bezüglich unserer Wette, versteht sich", die beiden Slyths steckten die Köpfe zusammen und Blaise begann nuschelnd zu erzählen. Ab und an warfen die beiden einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch.

Das könnte sogar funktionieren.

_S e a m u s ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Der neue Morgen brach an, ohne dass noch ereignisreiche Dinge passiert waren.

Zeitlich hievten sich die Gryffindors des siebten Jahrganges aus den Betten: Heute stand das Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw an und keiner wollte zu spät kommen.

„Ron, hast du dir die Strategie noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen?", fragte Harry quer durch´s Zimmer, während er sich gerade ein ärmelloses grünes Shirt überzog.

„Natüaliff", antwortete der Rothaarige, als er mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund und auf einem Bein hüpfend aus dem Duschraum huschte; sich versuchte, eine wahnsinnig bunte, wohl bemerkt von seiner Mutter selbst gestrickte, Socke anzuziehen.

„Keine Panik, das schafft ihr, wir werden euch schon unterstützen!", lächelte Neville aufmunternd; goss seine neue Zimmerpflanze, eine _Lacrima Ridens._

„Jungs beeilt euch, ich will noch ein wenig freie Zeit haben, bevor wir zum Spiel gehen!", erklang nun Hermines Stimme vom Türrahmen, an dem sie sich, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, anlehnte und die Jungs forschend beobachtete.

„Mensch, jetz hetz mal nicht so! Das ist n wichtiges Spiel! Dieses Jahr gibt es ganz neue Mannschaften und da können wir jeden Sieg gebrauchen!", antwortete Dean wichtigtuerisch.

„Davon hast du ja auch sehr viel Ahnung, was, Dean?", lachte Seamus nun, der sich bis eben noch zurückgehalten hatte.

„Aber sicher!", grinste sein Freund nun wieder.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren alle fertig und so gingen die sechs Gryffindors zur Großen Halle um sich ein letztes Mal, vor dem ersten Spiel der Saison ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen.

Doch dort herrschte reges Treiben.

Die Ravenclaws waren aufgebracht und tuschelten leise vor sich hin, überlegten alle, was die Gryffindors dieses Jahr wohl drauf hatten; Cho Chang warf andauernd abschätzende Blicke auf Harry, die dieser anscheinend nicht bemerkte; die Hufflepuffs diskutierten angeregt, wer wohl als Sieger des Spiels hervorgehen würde.

Als der Ire seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch schweifen ließ, war er etwas verwirrt:

Es war kein einziger Slytherin zu sehen.

Auch als sich alle Schüler bereits auf die Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes drängelten, gab es keine Anzeichen von irgendwelchen Schlangen, tatsächlich schien es, als wären sie alle wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an, die zwei Teams flogen aufs Feld, zogen Kreise in der Luft und die Schüler schrieen so laut es nur ging, jubelten ihrem Lieblingsspieler oder Team zu, Luna Lovegood – wer um Himmels Willen hatte das veranlasst? – hielt als Stadionsprecherin das Mikro fest in der Hand, summte langsam mit verträumter Stimme:

„Und nun fliegen sie ein… Das Team aus Ravenclaw – ja man kann wirklich sagen, dass die Spieler auch im Unterricht sehr schlau sind – startet… ich glaube – Ja, als erstes… ich schätze das ist Thony… - äh! Anthony Goldstein natürlich!", sie lachte über sich selbst, „Na sowas, ich darf ja hier keine Spitznamen verwenden, tut mir Leid Professor, es wird nicht wieder… - ja, ist gut, ich soll lieber das Spiel kommentieren? Nun, fein, auf jeden Fall… ja, die Ravenclaws sind auf dem Feld… und da kommen die Gryffindors, mit Harry Potter als Sucher… Er ist wirklich nett, findet ihr nicht auch? Und er sieht wirklich sehr gut aus auf seinem Besen; nicht dass er das nicht auch schon so tun würde!", sie lachte wieder, „– Also ich persönlich könnte ihn mir sehr gut als meinen…"

Entsetzt wurde vereinzelt auf Luna gestarrt – wer hatte DIE da hin gestellt! Die verstand doch gar nichts!

Seamus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, versuchte, sich voll und ganz auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren und die kleine Ravenclaw zu ignorieren, die nun wieder versuchte, das Spiel zu kommentieren – und versagte total.

„Das hält man doch im Kopf nich aus!", brüllte er nun wütend, wurde von einigen Leuten um ihn herum etwas verwirrt angeblinzelt, bevor er sich durch die Menge quetschte.

Schon nach einigen Sekunden – im Spiel war noch nichts passiert – erreichte er die kleine blonde Ravenclaw, zerrte ihr das Mikrofon aus der Hand und stieß sie mit der Hüfte zur Seite.

Er setzte an: „Und sie nehmen ihre Plätze ein. Leute, das wird heute ein wirklich interessantes Spiel, das kann ich euch sagen! Beide Teams sind scharf auf einen Sieg und haben hart trainiert: Ob sich das bezahlt machen wird? Wir werden sehen! Anthony Goldstein ist jetzt auch auf seiner Position angekommen; Madam Hooch wirft den Ball uuuuund! - GRYFFINDOR IN BALLBESITZ!"

Auf den Tribünen wurde kräftig Beifall geklatscht und fröhlich gejohlt.

Sogar die Lehrer warfen ihm dankbare Blicke zu und schienen nicht im Geringsten verärgert darüber, dass er die jüngere Ravenclaw einfach ihres Mikrofons beraubt hatte.

Zu sehr in seine „Arbeit" vertieft realisierte er gar nicht, wie die Gryffindors anfingen über irgendetwas zu murmeln.

Eine Gruppe Slytherins hatte sich einen Weg durch die Menge an Schülern zu ihnen gebahnt. Schon von weitem konnte man einen platinblonden Haarschopf erkennen, der mit seinem besten Freund allen voran schritt.

„Hey, Schönheit!", raunte dem Iren von der Seite jemand ins Ohr. Ein fürchterlich hohes, lautes knistern kam aus dem Mikrofon, das Seamus vor lauter Überraschung hatte fallen lassen; er selbst zuckte mit einem leisen Quietschen zusammen.

„Was machst DU hie… -?", fing er an, Blaise Zabini, der sich von hinten an ihn heran geschlichen hatte, anzuschnauzen, hielt aber inne und starrte den Slytherin entsetzt an, „und was soll DAS denn!"

Der Ire musterte den Halbfranzosen, der vor ihm stand. Untypischerweise waren er und Malfoy ihm nicht in silber-grünen, sondern in rot-goldenen Umhängen gekleidet.

Verdutzt ließ Seamus seinen Blick über die Gryffindorränge schweifen, wo auch Pansy Parkinson in einem – seiner Meinung nach viel zu knappen – roten Schottenrock stand. Anscheinend hatten Zabini und Malfoy alle Slytherins ihrer Jahrgangsstufe dazu angestiftet, sich in Gryffindorfarben zu werfen.

„Gefällt's dir, Finn?", fragte Zabini nun, hob das Mikrofon auf und drückte es dem immer noch ziemlich verwirrten Seamus in die Hand, während er ihn spitzbübisch ansah.

Der Gryffindor kam sich völlig verloren vor; er hätte Zabini nicht in die Augen schauen sollen. In diese tiefen, ozeanblauen Augen, die so sicher funkelten, dass… Seamus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Wieso musste Zabini ihn eigentlich auch immer wieder _so_ ansehen?

Dafür musste man doch einen Waffenschein besitzen!

„Ähm…", nuschelte er noch etwas abwesend, als plötzlich die Ravenclaws laut aufstöhnten, die Gryffindors schrill jubelten und ihn somit wieder auf das Spiel aufmerksam machten.

Schnell drehte er sich wieder den Torringen zu, sah den Hüter der Ravenclaws, der ärgerlich den Quaffel zurück ins Feld warf.

„Okay, wie es mir scheint, dürfte das ein Tor für Gryffindor gewesen sein? – die Gryffindors gröhlten noch lauter - JA! YEAH! SCHNAPPT SIE EUCH, DAS SCHAFFT IHR MIT LINKS, LEUTE! MACHT DIE RABEN PLATT!", schrie er ins Mirko, worauf er sich einen bösen Blick von McGo und ein amüsiertes Grinsen von Zabini, der noch nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, einfing.

Nach einer Stunde stand es 340:210 für Gryffindor. Der Himmel war klar und blau, man sah die Spieler über das Feld jagen, wild um Bälle kämpfen, hart mit ihren Schlägern auf diese einschlagen und Harry Potter, der das Spielfeld angestrengt mit seinem Blick absuchte – den goldenen Schnatz noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Cho schien ihm dicht auf den Versen zu sein, klebte an ihm wie eine Klette; ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen und preschte sofort hinter ihm her, sobald er an eine andere Seite des Stadions flog.

Seamus kommentierte noch immer wild das Spiel, während ihm Zabini ab und zu dazwischen redete, anzügliche Bemerkungen machte, die die Schüler in Staunen, Verwunderung und Lachen versetzten, oder ihn einfach nur berichtigte.

Draco beobachtete all das immer noch still, ließ sich seine innere Unruhe nicht anmerken. Potter musste nur noch diesen verdammten Schnatz fangen und die Löwen würden das Spiel für sich gewinnen, wären eine größere Konkurrenz für die Schlangen, was er jedoch in Kauf nehmen könnte.

Sie hatten den Quidditch-Pokal seit Jahren nicht gewonnen – was alles nur an Potter lag. Und ob er dieses Spiel nun gewinnen würde oder nicht, würde wohl nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass die Gryffs wohl auch gegen die Slytherins gewinnen würden.

Dracos Blick glitt, dem eines Adlers gleich, über die kämpfenden Schüler, blieb an Potter hängen, der angestrengt durch die Luft sah und nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball Ausschau hielt.

Plötzlich sah Draco etwas im Himmel aufblitzen, nicht weit von Potter entfernt, vielleicht drei Meter – höchstens.

„Und da schießt er schon wieder ein Tor, es steht nun 340:230 vor Ravencl -", Seamus wurde das Mikrofon aus der Hand gezerrt – von niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy, dessen klare Stimme nun laut und deutlich das Stadion erfüllte: „Mensch, Potter, jetzt beweg deinen süßen Knackarsch mal n Stück nach rechts und mach deine schönen Äuglein auf! Da verschandelt diese hässliche Brille schon dein hübsches Gesicht und dann bringt sie noch nich mal was!"

Augenblicklich wurde es totenstill. Man sah Harry Potter verwirrt zum Stadionsprecher sehen - Malfoy-Junior stand noch immer mit dem Mikro in der Hand, sah ihm direkt in die Augen – es war also keine Halluzination gewesen.

Mit einem Ruck schwenkte Harry den Besen nach rechts, drückte den Stiel steil nach unten und hielt keine zwei Sekunden den goldenen Schnatz in der Hand.

Cho erwachte erst wieder aus ihrer Starre, als die Gryffindors laut zu brüllen anfingen, sogar Malfoy lobten und dann johlend und jubelnd auf das Spielfeld rannten, auf dem gerade Harry und seine Mannschaft landeten und von allen erfreut empfangen wurden.

Seamus stand noch immer auf der Tribüne neben Zabini und Malfoy, den er jetzt überrascht ansah.

„Seit wann hat Potter für dich nen Knackarsch?", schrie der schwarzhaarige Slytherin über den Lärm hinweg seinen Freund an, während er breit grinste.

„Hat er gar nicht! Nur hätte ich gesagt: ‚Potter, du Arsch, da is der Schnatz' hätte er mir nen Vogel gezeigt und ich hatte keinen Bock mehr, hier dumm rum zu stehen", kam Malfoy's Antwort eben so laut zurück.

Seamus konnte das ganze einfach nur fassungslos mit ansehen: Seit wann nannte Malfoy Harry spß, hübsch und was sonst noch. Und wieso, verdammt, trugen die Slytherins ROT-GOLD?

Am Abend saßen die Gryffindors erschöpft vom Feiern in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er in seinem Bett lag, musste Seamus an das spannende Spiel denken, das er kommentiert hatte, zusammen mit Zabini, der eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wie er immer gedacht hatte.

Nein, der Slytherin konnte sogar ziemlich nett sein, und er konnte so verdammt gut… Seamus Wangen färbten sich rot, als er sich an den Kuss mit Zabini erinnerte.

Und noch röter wurden sie, als er den Gedanken weiter aussponn; als er sich fragte, was geschehen wäre, wenn er Zabini nicht weggeschubst hätte, ihn nicht so angesehen hätte, sich einfach gehen lassen hätte.

Zum Glück hatte die Nacht schon das ganze Schloss mit seiner Dunkelheit und Ruhe verschluckt. Einzig und allein der Mond hing sichelförmig im pechschwarzen Himmel und schien in den Schlafraum der Gryffindors, malte die verschiedensten Schatten auf die Wände und der junge Ire war froh, dass die anderen schon schliefen und nicht bemerkten, wie er in dieser relativ kühlen Nacht seine Bettdecke mit den Füßen umschlug, weil ihm auf einmal so unglaublich heiß wurde.

_B l a i s e ' s P o i n t o f v i e w _

„Ich fass es immer noch nich! Dray, ich bin schockiert!", rief er amüsiert aus, als die Slytherins endlich in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen waren und ließ sich breit grinsend auf sein Bett fallen; durchbohrte seinen Freund mit seinen Blicken.

„Was kannst du nicht fassen? Dass die Gryffindors gewonnen haben? Nun, das hätten sie, denke ich, sowieso gemacht. Also eigentlich ist das ja nichts Neues…", antwortete dieser kühl, ließ den roten Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten und hängte ihn fein säuberlich über die Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls.

„Tiger, du weißt genau, was ich mein! Ich mein, dass die Gryffs, vor allem Potter, wegen dir gewonnen haben!", wild schwenkte der Franzose mit seinen Armen umher, tickte fast aus bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Freund doch tatsächlich über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und Potter auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, „Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Du hörst dich an wie meine Mutter", grinste nun auch der Blonde, ließ sich auf sein eigenes Bett sinken und starrte seinen Freund begeistert und abwartend an. Plötzlich fingen seine Augen an, fies zu funkeln, „Und hast du seinen Blick gesehen? Das wird vielleicht doch einfacher als ich dachte! Der war ja total perplex! Vor allem, weil ich ihm auch noch geholfen habe, zu gewinnen, obwohl er mich so verarscht hat! Ich bin ja so raffiniert!"

Blaise fing an zu lachen, von wegen Draco würde nichts von Potter wollen!

Aber bei seinem Löwen musste er sich ran halten, wenn Draco so weiter machen würde, stünden die Chancen nicht mehr so gut für ihn und schon alleine wegen seines Stolzes durfte, konnte und wollte er nicht aufgeben und den anderen die Wette gewinnen lassen.

Nach dieser Aktion im Stadion musste er sich eine neue Strategie überlegen.

Finn war zwar bestimmt nicht mehr so abgeneigt wie zu Anfang – auf Dauer konnte man ihm einfach nicht widerstehen und das wusste Blaise – aber er hatte noch viel Arbeit vor sich.

Er unterhielt sich noch ein bisschen mit seinem Freund über die Gryffindors und das im Endeffekt doch recht spannende Spiel, bevor sich die beiden gähnend und erschöpft in die Kissen sinken ließen und auch bald im Doppelzimmer unserer beiden Lieblingsslyths die Ruhe der Nacht einkehrte.

_  
D a n i ´ s P o i n t o f v i e w _

Und? Und? Und?

Hat's gepasst? Ich hoff doch, es war nich zu schlecht, ich hab mir ehrlich, ehrlich Mühe gegeben und alles. oO

Auf jeden Fall tut's mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich für so nen schlechtes Pitel so lang gebraucht hab u.u Und es is auch wirklich nur n Zwischenpitel… Denn hätte ich das hier jetz nich geschrieben, wär der ganze weitere Storyverlauf voll im Arsch Auch wenn ich gar keinen richtigen Storyverlauf hab – ich hab Ideen! xD u.u

Also seid mir bitte nich böse . Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder ganz toll ô.o versprech

Eigentlich hätt ich ja kaum Zeit, euch jetz noch was zu den tollen Reviews zu schreiben seufz

Aber für euch nehm ich mir die Zeit, is doch selbstverständlich lach

**willa81:** Wie lang die Story wird! Ich hab – ehrlich gesagt – ABSOLUT keine Ahnung lach Aber ich hoff, das Kapitel hat dir trotzdem gefallen, auch wenn es, meiner Meinung nach, total bekloppt geworden ist . Dafür wird das nächste wieder besser ;) schwör Das ist doch schon n toller Grund, mir wieder zu schreiben und mich anzuspornen

**Amunet:** Rache wird kommen – und sie wird grausam sein ;) - Denk ich. lol Ich weiß es noch nich, aber es wird fies, so viel ist schon mal klar Ich hoff du bist auch beim nächsten Kapitel wieder am Start? lach Ich hab grad nen Schlag ;) Krieg ich trotzdem n Review? lieb frag xD

**Leah-07:** Ich muss sowieso erst mal ein bisschen weiter mit Draco und Harry kommen. Der gute oder böse? Draco muss ja erst mal noch seine Genugtuung in Form einer fiesen Rache bekommen Von daher kommen andere Pairings im Moment eh nich so unbedingt in Frage ;) Aber danke für deine Meinung Danke für dein Kommentar!

**Lilly VanCartier:** Ah! Eine TREUE Leserin! Blumen schenk Wie toll! Keks geb lol Okay, ich weiß, dass ich komisch bin... hüstel Danke für dein Review Im Übrigen bin ich auch Malfoy-Fanatisch veranlagt ;) sind wir das nicht alle?

**Sword 9mm Series:** Gut, SO viel BZ/SF kam jetz nich vor, aber das ändern wir bald, okay? ;) irgendwie klang das jetzt voll schizophren o.OHoff, du bist auch das nächste Mal wieder am Lesen Und danke für dein liebes Review

**schu12:** lol Oh japp, das tun wir Sie werden noch schlimmer gerade wieder ne Idee hat Muhahahahahaha :D Danke für dein Kommentar

**LizZz:** „Ich beneide Harry, dass der so einem geilen Typen doch irgendwo widerstehen kann" lol Wie recht du hast Aber wie lang Harry ihm noch widerstehen kann, frag ich mich… Ich weiß es nich, dauert sicher noch n bissl

**mira:** Wollen wir nich alle mehr von den beiden? Ich find sie einfach toll lach Und dein Review war auch toll Danke!

**Silithiel:** Reviews treiben mich grundsätzlich zum Schreiben an Und deine sowieso ;) schleim xD Auf jeden Fall tut's mir Leid, sollte ich dich mit diesem Kapitel hier enttäuscht haben, ich bin's selbst, weil's einfach ein „Es-muss-sein-weil-die-Story-sonst-nich-anständig-weitergehen-kann"-Kapitel ist -.- Aber toll, dass du mich verstehen kannst, was die ganzen Aktionen anbetrifft, wie gesagt, wäre alles nich mehr so „realistisch" wenn ich alles ganz schnell hinklatschen würde Also vielen vielen Dank für dein Review!

**erdbeere:** Du? Leider ist dein Kommentar irgendwie verloren gegangen, weil ich nur bist zum Wort „ich" lesen kann. Trotzdem hoff ich, lässt du dich nich von nem Serverfehler oder was auch immer es war, vergraulen und schreibst mir noch mal was, vielleicht klappt's ja diesmal mit dem Review Schreiben:)


	7. Draco's 'charming' Malfoy Manners

**Hallihallo, da bin ich wieder, mit einem viel zu doll verspäteten Kapitel u.u  
****Es tut mir einfach so Leid, dass ich schon wieder so ewig gebraucht hab, ich hab einfach nich den richtigen Einfall gehabt und dazu kamen noch Schulstress, Geburtstage, Familie und diverse Leute mit denen ich mehr oder weniger wichtige Dinge zu klären hatte. Und so kommts dann schon mal zu nem Überzug - Jaaaah Ich gestehe ja, dass ich auch faul bin und sowieso nich so besonders zuverlässig, aber bei mir dauert Schreiben nun mal länger, ich hab nich den halben Tag frei, ich geh immerhin noch zur Schule und hab auch teilweise - freiwilligen - Nachmittagsunterricht, den ich einfach nich abwählen kann, weil er mir wirklich wichtig is. So bleibt mir dann meistens nur noch das Wochenende, oder die Ferien zum Schreiben, und dann hab ich meistens einfach diese Null-Bock-Einstellung weil ich mich auch einfach mal ausruhen will ..  
Ich weiß, ich kann ziemlich egoistisch sein, aber ich versuch wirklich mein Bestes, euch anständige Kapitel zu schreiben, was heißt, dass ich euch einfach keine "Halben Sachen" lesen lassen will, zumal ich einfach eine Perfektionistin bin, obwohl ich noch lange nich perfekt schreiben kann, aber wenn man an einem Kapitel schreibt, das man dann 5 Mal komplett umschreiben muss, bis es für einen selbst mehr oder weniger annehmlich ist, dann dauert das eben seine Zeit... oO**

**Es is gerade 01:57 in der Nacht und ich bin voll übermüdet, hab die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen, aber naja xD**

**Das Kapitel is fertig und ich bin stolz, dass es mal so lange is oO +den Vorsatz gemacht hat, immer mindestens 7 Seiten zu schreiben+**

**Sind 11 Seiten in Word xD -Muahahaha- Is für viele von euch bestimmt nich viel, aber für mich schon xX Oooohja! u.u**

**Noch schnell zu den Kommis (ich hoff ich kann noch anständig denken und sie auch anspruchsvoll beantworten... )  
**

**Amunet: **Aaah+geehrt fühl+ Ich hoff das Chap hier gefällt dir genauso gut wie das letzte xD +knuddel+ Ich liebe deine Reviews :)

**garfieldsg08: **Ne Gewinnerparty gabs schon, ich war nur zu faul, die zu schreiben xD Hatte keine Einfälle, aber keine Angst, wenns dann bald ne nächste Party gibt (ich denk da so an den Halloweenball -meine Story spielt ja noch vor November xD) dann schreib ich dir ne tolle Party-Szene +löl+

**Theliarwen:** +seufz+ Jah, ich weiß, ich schreibs immer wieder aufs Neue: "Ich beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten Chap, etc." Ich hab mich beeilt, wirklich!.. Nur ich bin trotzdem langsam T.T Hoff, du bist nich zu böse auf mich, und schreibst mir wieder

**willa81:** Nuuuuuuhnjah +hüstel+ _"ich hoff doch das naechste kapitel laesst nicht ganz so lang auf sich warten!"_ Muss ich noch groß was sagen? xD Es tut mir höllisch Leid, wirklich! T.T +knuddel und keks geb zur Entschädigung+ Ich dank dir für dein liebes Review!

**Silithiel:** +ganz doll entschuldig+ Oooooh Gott, hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, langsam! .. Aber trotzdem is toll, dass es dir gefallen hat, und ich hoff, du bist mir nich allzu böse, dass ich einfach ne Trantüte bin x.X

**Mira:** Eeeeek+knuff+ Dankeschööön:D

**spiritofair:** Dankeschön +strahl+ Ich weiß, ich schreib immer so bescheuerte Sachen +dazu steh+ Sowas kann auch nur meinem kranken Gehirn entspringen x.X

**Danica:** Hab mich sehr gefreut über dein liebes Review xD Und freut mich, dass du die Story so lustig findest oO +selber garnich so umwerfend lustig find+ Iiihihi xD +abspagg+ Dankeee +plüsch+

**Soulfish:** Eh x.X Ich hab den beiden einfach den Character verpasst, den sie nu haben und wenn sie solche Ambitionen haben, werden sies schon i-wie wissen xD Zumindest im untersten aller Unterbewusstseine (+lol+ Das nenn ich mal n geiles Pluralwort und ich wette, das gibts überhaupt nich, was bedeuten würde, ich hätte ein neues Wort erfunden, was wiederum bedeuten würde, dass ich ein Copyright darauf hätte und es an den Staat verkaufen könnte, aber ich hör lieber auf zu halluzinieren..)

**Sword 9mm:** Mein krankes Gehirn... xD +knuddel+ Ich glaub ja, dass zumindest Draco rot/gold absolut nicht steht oO Also Rot schon, aber nur Weinrot und sowas ôo Aber Gold sieht bei ihm bestimmt nich so toll aus xD Na egal Ich hab ja eh nich die Absicht, ihn so schnell wieder in Gryffindorfarben zu stecken -Muhaha- (_Ich habe die Macht!_ x.X)

**LadyMariann:** Ah, oh Gott! Danke für den Hinweis, ich werd das so schnell wie möglich ändern ;) Sagen wir als Überbrückung einfach, dass Draco Zabini am Abend ein Bett in sein Zimmer gezaubert hat, weil Goyle so laut geschnarcht hat, dass nich mal n _"Silencio" _geholfen hat +auf komische Ideen komm um diese Uhrzeit+ x.X Ansonsten Dankeschön

**burningangel84:** zu 2.: s.o. LadyMariann ) und zu 1.: Jah, solche dummen Fehler können dann schon mal passieren in meinem verwirrten Geisteszustand... x.x Ich hoff es is kein Weltuntergang xD Wenn du mir sagst, in welchem Kapitel das war, dann ausbesser ichs sofort aus, aber heute bin ich einfach zu müde um noch nach irgendwelchen Fehlern zu suchen ..

**Kapitel 7**

_+ P o i nt . o f . t h e .S t o r y +_

„_Tu dir keinen Zwang an, nenn mich ruhig Gott. Bei den meisten meiner Tätigkeiten dürfte das sogar zutreffen"_

_+ P o i n t . o f . t h e .S t o r y +_

**.:Draco's 'charming' Malfoy Manners:.**

_+ H a r r y ' s . P .o .V +_

_Jubelschreie drangen zu ihm, doch er konnte sie nur wie durch Watte hören, als er weit über dem Spielfeld nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau hielt – den kleinen Ball nicht ansatzweise ausmachen konnte._

_Cho hatte sich schon wieder an seine Versen gehängt – wenn sie vor zwei Jahren nur so anhänglich gewesen wäre…_

_Seamus kommentierte von Unten begeistert das Spiel, die Gryffindors starteten wieder einen Angriff auf das gegnerische Tor, doch er hatte den Blick schon wieder abgewandt und suchte noch immer nach einem goldenen Aufblitzen in der Luft._

_  
„Harry…", hallte es plötzlich von den Tribünen._

_Der Schwarzhaarige blickte nach unten. „Harry, man! Beweg deinen ‚süßen Knackarsch' endlich aus dem Bett!"_

_Das letzte, was der Gryffindor sah, waren strahlend graue Augen, die ihn begeistert anfunkelten…_

„Was…?", fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.

„Ich sagte, du sollst deinen ‚süßen Knackarsch' aus dem Bett bequemen, Schönheit", konnte Harry Seamus' Stimme lachen hören; der Ire hatte mit Absicht Malfoy's Tonlage angenommen.

Das konnte heute ja heiter werden!

„Mein Gott, jetzt steh schon auf!", nörgelte Ron verzweifelt, bevor Harry blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, „Is ja grausam, du schläfst wie Dornröschen! Was hast du nur geträumt?"

„Woher kennst _du_ denn Muggelmärchen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige schläfrig, streckte sich und musste grinsen. Sollte er tatsächlich sagen: _„Von Malfoy' s unglaublichen Augen?"_

Lieber nicht, das wäre dann wohl doch ein zu schlimmer Schock für seinen besten Freund gewesen – und sowas am Morgen!

„Hab mal die Geschichte dazu in nem Buch von Mione gelesen…", antwortete der Rothaarige – schien seine eigene Frage doch schon längst wieder vergessen zu haben.

Bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte, schmiss ihm Seamus ein flauschiges Handtuch entgegen, zerrte ihn aus dem Bett und schubste ihn mit einem „Ab jetz, wir sind spät dran!" in Richtung Duschen bevor er sich dem Weasley fies grinsend zuwandte: „Und seit wann kannst du lesen?"

„Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus, Finnigan", knurrte Ron gespielt böse.

„Du müsstest mich schon gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich das immer tu, Weasley."

Eine Katzenwäsche später stand Harry fertig angezogen im Schlafraum, wo seine beiden Freunde gewartet hatten – Dean und Neville waren anscheinend schon zum Essen gegangen.

„Harry, Kumpel, es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ich glaub das wird heute ein stressiger Tag für dich", grinste Seamus.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich schon denken, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte: Malfoy, der ihm gestern vor allen anderen Menschen des Schlosses Komplimente gemacht hatte – UND ihm geholfen hatte.

Harry konnte es gar nicht wirklich glauben, es war so eine irreale Vorstellung, wenn er sich wieder daran erinnerte.

Als er die Große Halle betrat fühlte er sich wie ein Löwe in der Manege:

Von allen Seiten ungeniert angegafft, alle, die ihr Glück versuchen wollten, so nah wie nur möglich an ihn ran zu kommen, oder so viel wie möglich von ihm sehen zu können – mal abgesehen von seinen Freunden, die tapfer neben ihm Schritt hielten und sich schützend neben ihn sinken ließen, als er sich an den Tisch setzte - raues Gemurmel und Finger, die scheinheilig auf ihn zeigten, während die dazu gehörenden Personen anfingen, leise mit ihren Nachbarn zu tuscheln.

„Hey, Harry", zwinkerte plötzlich Parvati von seiner Linken. Kaum zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt saß sie und grinste ihn vieldeutig an.

Gruselig!

„Ähm, Morgen?", fragte er etwas verschüchtert, ehe er einfach versuchte, sie nicht zu beachten und sein Frühstück zu genießen.

Parvati zu ignorieren war eine Sache, die Blicke, die vor allem vom Slytherintisch aus zu kommen schienen dagegen brannten sich wie Feuer durch seine Haut.

Unruhig begann er, sein Brötchen zu Buttern, während er mit der Ferse seines rechten Fußes auf den Boden tippte.

Die Anspannung in der Halle schien sich langsam zu lindern und nach einigen Minuten stieß Harry die Luft, von der er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte, aus.

Den Auftritt in der Großen Halle hatte er überlebt, keine Frage, aber trotzdem wusste er nicht, wie er sich Malfoy gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Sollte er so abweisend sein, wie immer? Sollte er sich für den Schlag in die Magengegend entschuldigen? Sollte er sich für die Hilfe des blonden Slytherinprinzen _bedanken_!

Schon allein der Gedanke daran kam ihm absurd vor, wie sollte das denn aussehen?

Im Prinzip hatte Malfoy gar keinen Dank verdient, nach allem was passiert war, war er immer noch derselbe Arsch wie zuvor… oder?

„Harry? _Harry_? Harry!", zischte ihm Parvati von der Seite zu. Was hatte die Frau heute?

„Was?", antwortete der Junge-der-lebte grober, als er es eigentlich wollte.

„Weißt du, eigentlich hat Malfoy ja schon Recht, wenn du…" Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, lachte nur ab und zu halbherzig über irgendwelche Sprüche, die das Mädchen anscheinend ziemlich lustig fand.

Als er gerade in sein Marmeladenbrötchen – es war schon das zweite – beißen wollte, spürte er einen stechenden Blick auf sich ruhen.

Verwirrt sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

_Seltsam…_

Gerade führte der Schwarzhaarige sein Frühstück erneut an den Mund, da war es schon wieder:

Dieses nervende Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Dieses Gefühl, das man mit allen Mitteln versucht zu ignorieren, woran man aber kläglich scheitert.

Was sollte das denn schon wieder? Konnte man ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen!

Wütend sah der Goldjunge Gryffindors auf; knallte mit einem frustrierten Seufzer sein leckeres Brötchen, nach welchem ihm jetzt reichlich der Appetit vergangen war, auf den Teller.

Mit forschendem Blick suchte er an den gegenüberliegenden Haustischen nach dem Störenfried, der anscheinend einen Heidenspaß daran hatte, ihm schon am Morgen auf die Nerven zu gehen, und wer kam einem für so einen ‚Spaß' eher in den Sinn, als Draco Malfoy?

Als Harry den blonden Schopf zwischen den ganzen anderen Slytherins entdeckte musste er aber feststellen, dass dieser voll und ganz auf Zabini fixiert war.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung traf den Goldjungen ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl… fast wie… - _Enttäuschung_?

_Aber worüber?_, fragte er sich selbst erstaunt, musterte – er merkte es selbst gar nicht mal - den Blonden immer noch, bis dieser _endlich_ fragend den Kopf hob.

Flüssiges Silber traf auf wildes Grün; der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich – so sehr er auch wollte – nicht mehr von diesen umwerfenden Augen trennen.

Keinen Moment später stahl sich auf die sinnlichen – _Oh Gott, was denk ich hier eigentlich! _- Lippen des Slytherinprinzen der Anflug eines Lächelns – eines wunderschönen Lächelns.

Kurz darauf kam es Harry tatsächlich so vor, als hätte Malfoy ihm zugezwinkert.

_Jetzt fang ich schon an, zu halluzinieren!_, dachte er bei sich, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und hörte auf, seine schon ganz angeschwollene Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu malträtieren, so wie er es schon die ganze Zeit - mehr oder weniger gewollt - getan hatte.

„Harry, ich kann ja verstehen, dass _‚Malfoy-Anglotzen' _ne lustige Beschäftigung ist, aber meinst du nicht, dass es sich in Grenzen halten sollte, bevor's peinlich wird?", fragte ihn Hermine, die schräg gegenüber von ihm saß, belustigt, „Oder hast du überlegt? Vielleicht, ob du dich bei ihm bedanken solltest? Ich weiß, dass es wohl gegen sämtliche deiner grundsätzlichen Prinzipien verstößt, aber ich finde, dass es ist eine Frage des Anstandes ist, dich wenigstens bei ihm zu bedanken für gestern. Wer weiß, was Snape ihm für Strafarbeiten aufgehalst hat? Auch wenn Malfoy seine Lieblings-Slytherin-Klugscheißer-Schlange ist, wird er im Ausnahmefall – in diesem Fall der Tatsache, dass Malfoy dir geholfen hat, den Schnatz zu fangen – bestimmt genau so kratzbürstig sein, wie zu uns. Einem Gryffindor zu helfen ist bei denen so etwas wie Hochverrat!"

„Mine, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!", entrüstete sich der Schwarzhaarige, obwohl er ja tatsächlich schon an eine Entschuldigung oder an Dank gedacht hatte – aber man sollte nichts überstürzen.

„Verlangen kann ich es wohl nicht, aber ich kann's dir ins Gewissen reden – nicht dass ich nicht wüsste, wie man das am Besten anstellt…"

„Zu freundlich, Mine", grinste Harry, sah noch einmal an den Slytherintisch, an dem Malfoy gerade Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, Harry. Ich hab immer Recht!"

‚_Ja… - leider'_, dachte der Junge bei sich.

Harry richtete seinen Blick stur auf den Teller, der vor seiner Nase stand. Nicht noch einmal wollte er Malfoy so ungeniert anstarren.

Natürlich war Hermine im Recht: um ein „Dankeschön" kam er wohl nicht herum, und trotzdem wollte er es nicht einsehen.

„Harry, nun steh schon auf!", verlangte das Mädchen ungeduldig, „tu's jetzt, solange keiner dir zusieht! Später tummeln sich wieder alle auf den Gängen und von einer unbemerkten Entschuldigung kannst du dich dann verabschieden. Dann wird Malfoy wieder von seinem Fanclub verfolgt!"

„Is ja schon gut!", abwehrend hob Harry die Hände, bevor er sich aufmachte; mit einer genuschelten Entschuldigung an seine Freunde aus der Großen Halle verschwand.

_+ D r a c o ' s . P . o . V +_

Gemütlich stolzierte der Blonde durch die Große Halle, ließ sich ein bisschen mehr Zeit für den Weg durch den langen Korridor, der zu den Treppen zum 1. Stock führte; wusste er doch genau, dass ihm dieser naive, süße, kleine Potter gleich hinterher stolpern würde – Potter war ja so durchschaubar!

Es war fast richtig niedlich, wenn man dessen Gedanken aus diesen funkelnden grünen Seelenspiegeln herauslas und einem der Schwarzhaarige dann überrascht ins Gesicht sah – was natürlich auch vorhersehbar war.

Für einen solchen Anblick musste wohl sogar Dumbledore warten, der ihn in sein Büro bestellt hatte.

„Malfoy!", ertönte es von hinten, was Draco aber geschickt ignorierte; Potter könnte ruhig ein bisschen zappeln, schließlich würde er wohl nicht umsonst die ganzen Strafen, die ihm wegen dieser – eigentlich wirklich lustigen – Aktion vom gestrigen Tag blühten, in Kauf nehmen.

Potter sollte um Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen.

„MALFOY!", kam's erneut.

Potter sollte ihn um Aufmerksamkeit anflehen; auf Füßen vor ihm kriechen - winseln, betteln, weinen.

Der Gedanke an einen dem Blonden völlig verfallenen Harry Ich-hab-ja-keine-Ahnung-wie-anziehend-meine-Verwirrtheit-eigentlich-ist Potter, gefiel ihm komischerweise.

Ein Herren-Sklaven-Verhältnis mit Potter wünschte er sich schon seit Jahren, und langsam fielen ihm immer mehr – wenn vielleicht auch nicht mehr so ganz feindselige, sondern eher erregende – Gründe ein, dass so eine ‚Beziehung' mehr als befriedigend sein könnte…

Beschleunigte Schritte, die hinter ihm ertönten, rissen Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

‚_Oh nein, so leicht mach ich's dir nicht, Potter'_, grinste er in sich hinein und fing an, ebenfalls ein wenig schneller zu laufen, was durch sein – sowieso schon überdurchschnittlich hohes – Tempo (ja, auch wenn er schon langsamer läuft, unser guter Draco is eben n Schneller xD) nicht unbedingt auffiel.

„Draco, verdammt, bleib endlich stehen du Arsch!"

Okay, also _das_ hätte nun wirklich nicht nötig sein müssen!

Gewinsel hätte dem Jungen mit den sturmgrauen Augen besser gefallen – viel besser.

Mit leicht säuerlicher Stimme schnarrte der Slytherin ein „_Wie_ hast du mich gerade genannt?", während er sich ruckartig umdrehte, den Gryffindor mit einem stechenden Blick taxieren wollte – was Fehl schlug.

Denn das letzte, was er sehen konnte, bevor sein Rücken unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte, war Potter - wohl gar nicht damit rechnend, dass Malfoy stehen bleiben würde – der mit einem gefluchten „Shit!" in ihn rein lief, durch den Aufprall so aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, dass er die Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang, wobei er den Slytherin, der auf diese Aktion gar nicht vorbereitet war, gleich mit umnietete.

„OhGottOhGottOhGott!", war das erste, das Draco gegen sein Schlüsselbein genuschelt hörte, nachdem Potter so unsanft auf ihm gelandet war und dessen Stirn genau auf der Schulter des Slytherins ruhte.

„Draco würde es auch schon tun, Potter. Aber tu dir keinen Zwang an, nenn mich ruhig _Gott_. Bei den meisten meiner Tätigkeiten dürfte das sogar zutreffen", antwortete der Blonde ganz Malfoy-Like; solche Aussagen erwartete man nun mal von Slytherins Sexgott!

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen antwortete ihm und er merkte, wie Potter sich langsam auf ihm regte und versuchte, aufzustehen - wobei er kläglich scheiterte.

„Alles okay bei dir, Potter? Hast du dir was gebrochen?", fragte der Blonde fast sanft. Wohl mehr aus Gewohnheit - als ob es ihn wirklich interessieren würde, wie es diesem Nabengesicht ging!

Trotzdem verfehlten die Worte anscheinend nicht ihre Wirkung, denn keine Sekunde später hatte sich Potter auf seinen Hüften aufgesetzt, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem flachen Bauch des Slytherins ab und starrte ihn völlig verwirrt aus seinen moosgrün funkelnden Augen an, was zu einem unausstehlichen Kribbeln, das sich in Dracos Magen ausbreitete, führte.

Verdammt, was war denn jetzt los!

Hatte der Sturz etwa innere Schäden bei ihm verursacht!

„Okay, anscheinend geht's dir mehr oder weniger gut…", antwortete sich der Blonde nach einigen schier endlos wirkenden Sekunden selbst, da ihn Potter immer noch konfus ansah, „Gibt's nen bestimmten Grund, weswegen du mich so über den Haufen gerannt hast? Wolltest du dich auf mich schmeißen, um einer der wenigen zu sein, _unter_ denen ich liege, anstatt – wie normalerweise – _drüber_", bei diesen Worten ließ sich ein schelmisches Grinsen kaum verhindern – worauf Potter natürlich bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot anlief -, „oder macht's dir einfach nur Spaß, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass ich mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht wehren kann, weil du – wortwörtlich genommen – so ausgesprochen umwerfend bist?"

Draco, lasziv grinsend – nein, so sehr er es zu verhindern versuchte, es ließ sich nicht abstellen -, stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Potter noch röter anzulaufen schien.

„Ich… äh…also – nein, ich -", war das einzige, was der Schwarzhaarige darauf nuschelnd erwiderte, bevor er seufzend abbrach und den Blick auf seine Hände senkte.

„Herrje, hast du Fieber, Potter? Du bist ja rot wie Gryffindors Kuscheldecke! Und zusammenhängende Sätze bringst du auch nicht mehr zusammen!", gekonnt unschuldig klimperte der Slytherin mit den Wimpern, was Potter, der in ohne den Kopf zu heben anstarrte, nun völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen schien.

Abwartend hob der Blonde eine Augenbraue, betrachtete den Gryffindor, der immer noch bewegungsunfähig auf ihm saß, genauer.

Potter war schon lange nicht mehr der dürre, kleine Junge, der er mal gewesen war; er war ein schlanker Mann und dazu noch – Draco wagte es kaum zu denken – verdammt gut aussehend.

Seine schwarze Mähne war immer noch verwuschelt, so als wäre sie der Tod jeder Haarbürste – wobei sich der Junge mit den Silber funkelnden Augen ganz sicher war, dass das der Wirklichkeit entsprach -, allerdings war sie ein Stück gewachsen; Potters Augen funkelten heller und intensiver als sie es je getan hatten; er hatte schmale Schultern und genauso schmale Hüften, dennoch wirkte er nicht mädchenhaft; auf seinem flachen Bauch zeichneten sich an genau den richtigen Stellen Muskeln ab.

Wäre Potter nicht so schüchtern und wüsste er mit seiner Attraktivität anständig umzugehen, könnte er ihm als ungekrönter Sexgott Hogwarts' vielleicht sogar das Wasser reichen.

Aber nur fast!

Potter atmete tief ein, er wollte also endlich auch mal was von sich geben?

Draco setzte sich ein wenig auf, was ihm natürlich nicht unbedingt gelang, da es sich der Schwarzhaarige immer noch auf ihm gemütlich machte, stützte sich aber mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab, um nicht schon wieder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Interessiert lupfte er die Augenbraue, sah wieder direkt in dieses unendliche Grün.

„Hör zu Malfoy", begann der andere mit einem Seufzen, bevor er dem Slytherin, seinen altbekannten Gryffindor-Mut wieder gefasst - entschlossen in die Augen sah, „eigentlich wollte ich mich nur für neulich entschuldigen, die Aktion bei den Quidditchumkleiden war wirklich nich gerade nett, und ich wollte mich für gestern bedanken. Ich hätte den Schnatz zwar bestimmt auch selber fangen können, aber allein die Tatsache, dass du etliche Stunden Nachsitzen in Kauf nimmst, um mir zu helfen ist…", der Goldjunge Gryffindors rasselte alles in einem Atemzug und dennoch mit bereuender Stimme runter, bevor er noch einmal Luft holte, überlegend, welches Wort für Malfoy Juniors Verhalten am treffendsten wäre, um seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, „ungewohnt."

Frustriert stöhnte Draco auf.

Und _das_ war alles?

Potter hätte sich wenigstens mit einem erbärmlichen winzigen Kuss bedanken können, schließlich setzte Draco mit dieser ganzen Wette seinen Leben aufs Spiel! Und viel vehementer und grausamer:

Er riskierte hier seinen sexy Knackarsch, sollte sein Vater auch nur einen Windhauch davon mitbekommen, was sich hier in letzter Zeit zwischen ihm und dem Goldjungen Gryffindors abspielte!

Logisch, Harry Potter wusste nicht was ihn zu solchem ‚Verhalten' verleitete, aber er könnte wenigstens den Anstand besitzen, sich für das Opfer, welches Draco in Kauf nahm, auch anständig zu bedanken.

Und welche Entschädigung dafür am allerbesten in Frage kam, musste doch sogar diesem heiligen St Ich-versuche-die-Wirklichkeit-zu-ignorieren Potter klar sein?

Unentschlossenheit und Verwirrung spiegelten sich in den strahlend grünen Augen wieder als Potter anfing zu stammeln:

„Hab ich – hab ich jetz… irgendwie… hab ich was Falsches gesagt! Ich versteh nich ganz, ich hab… ich habs wirklich nicht -"

Draco hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, zu sehr nahmen Potters Seelenspiegel seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Mit einer Hand packte er den Schwarzhaarigen am Kragen, beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und zog den anderen gleichzeitig zu sich herunter; blickte aus halb geschlossenen Augen in die des anderen, die sich nun weiteten, bis er sie schloss; sein Körper zitterte fast unmerklich vor Anspannung, die auch der Blonde nicht bestreiten konnte.

Draco war nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne als er ein „Halt einfach die Klappe, Potter" schnurrte, den letzten Abstand überbrückte und seine Lippen ganz vorsichtig und sanft auf die des anderen legte, um ihn ja nicht zu sehr zu verschrecken.

Als Potter sich nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht gegen den etwas ungewohnten Körperkontakt wehrte wurde der Blonde mutiger, verstärkte den Druck auf die samtweichen Kusspolster des anderen und beließ es trotz dem aufsteigenden Drang, ihn noch viel mehr zu intensivieren, bei einem scheuen und zärtlichen Kuss.

_+ H a r r y ' s .P .o .V +_

Mit einem seligen Lächeln betrat ein erschreckend gut gelaunter Gryffindor den Gemeinschaftsraum, ließ sich glücklich seufzend in einen der riesigen kuschlig rotten Ohrensessel, die vor dem großen Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte, sinken und starrte mit verträumten Blicken in die Ferne des immens weiten Hogwartsgeländes, das sich hinter der Glasscheibe des großen Turmfensters erstreckte.

„Harry? Was – bei Godric Gryffindor – is los mit dir?", erschrocken musterte Ron, im Sessel neben Harry's sitzend, seinen besten Freund als dieser auf unerklärliche Weise anfing, vor sich hin zu summen.

Der Schwarzhaarige könnte explodieren vor lauter Freude.

Es war mehr als merkwürdig, dass sein ganzer Körper von wohligen Schauern überschüttet wurde, sobald er an den kurzen Kuss mit Malfoy zurückdachte, aber im Moment wollte er einfach nur die Situation genießen, schließlich konnte er sich am nächsten Morgen immer noch vom Astronomieturm stürzen und fragen, was um alles in der Welt ihn da geritten hatte, diese – es klang einfach zu seltsam – zärtliche Berührung zulassen zu können.

„Ronald…", kicherte Harry wie eine kleine 1.Klässlerin, die am Valentinstag von ihrem Schwarm Schokolade geschenkt bekommen hatte, woraufhin er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen eigenen Geisteszustand machte.

„Harry, ich mach mir ernsthaft sorgen um deinen derzeitigen Geisteszustand"

_Ist Ironie nicht wahnsinnig toll?_, fragte sich Harry selbst mit viel Sarkasmus.

Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde hin, fing er an zu erzählen…

_+ D r a c o ' s .P. o . V +_

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und etwas zittrigen Fingern wurde an die Tür von Dumbledore's Büro geklopft. Es war also so weit: die Stunde der Wahrheit!

Was würde ihn wohl erwarten?

Draco malte sich in Gedanken das Schlimmste aus, gab sich selbst kein Erbarmen; als ihn von der anderen Seite der Holztür die Stimme des Schulleiters bat, einzutreten.

„Heilige Scheiße", wisperte der blonde Schönling, ehe er, seine Lungen mit einem tiefen Atemzug füllend, die Klinke hinunterdrückte und mit stolz erhobenem Kopf eintrat.

„Schön sie zu sehen, Mr. Malfoy", lächelte ihm Dumbledore freundlich zu, wies ihn mit der Hand an, auf einem der zwei Stühle vor seinem Pult Platz zu nehmen, „Zitronenbonbon?"

„Gleichfalls, Sir und… ähm – nein, Danke _(‚Oh Gott, von sowas bekommt man Karies, und das würde meine perfekten weißen Zähne total ruinieren!')_", antwortete der Slytherin anständig, bevor er sich auf einem der weich gepolsterten Stühle niederließ.

„Nun, Draco, ich denke Du weißt weswegen ich Dich hierher bestellt habe?", fragte ihn der Schulleiter, lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und faltete die Hände.

„Ja, Sir." _‚Nein, etwa zum Kaffeeklatsch?'_

„Sicher, dass Du keinen Zitronenbonbon möchtest?", Dumbledore fischte sich selbst einen aus der riesigen Schale, die mitten auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, entfaltete das Papier und schob sich die Süßigkeit zwischen die Lippen, „Sie machen seltsamerweise ziemlich heiter und glücklich."

„Danke, aber nein Danke, Sir." ‚_Ich wusste du bist auf Crack, du kranker Freak!'_

„Also gut. Zuerst möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich Dein Handeln gestern sehr respektiere, es hat mich erstaunt, dass gerade Du und Mr. Zabini es darauf anlegen, das Verhältnis der Häuser Salazar Slytherins' und Godric Gryffindors' zu verbessern."

„Vielen Dank, Sir." _‚Wenn du wüsstest, alter Sack'_

„Dennoch muss ich wohl bedauern, dass das Konsequenzen für dich haben wird…"

„Ja, Sir." _‚Als ob dir das Leid tun würde…'_

„Obwohl ich dein Verhalten sehr vorbildlich finde, ist es doch gegen die Schulregeln…"

„Ich verstehe, Sir." _‚Bastard!'_

„Nun, bevor ich hier urteilen kann, würde ich doch schon gerne deine Beweggründe erfahren, Draco?"

„Die sind leider nicht so leicht nachvollziehbar, Sir. Es geht um etwas Persönliches."

‚_Als ob ich gerade Dir von dieser bescheuerten Idee, die Blaise' krankem Gehirn entsprungen ist, erzählen würde… tz!'_

„Ich verstehe. Nun, die Sache sieht folgendermaßen aus, § 375, Kapitel 18, Absatz 9-67 der Schulregeln besagt nämlich…"

_+H a r r y ' s .P .o .V +_

„Du machst mir Angst, Kumpel", entrüstete sich Ron, als Harry geendet hatte.

„Ich weiß, und ich werd mir morgen in den Arsch beißen, weil ich mich darauf eingelassen hab, aber Malfoy kann echt verdammt gut -"

„Harry, nein, ZU viele Informationen!", schrie Neville dazwischen, wild mit den Armen wedelnd, „Wirklich, so gern ich dich hab, aber _das_ sind dann _definitiv_ Dinge, von denen ich _absolut_ _nichts_ wissen will!"

„Is okay, Nev'", lachte Harry, die anderen stimmten mit ein, nur Hermine wirkte etwas besorgt.

„Mine, was is los mit dir?", fragte Seamus sie von der Seite, worauf sie nur ein „Sorry, Jungs, ich muss noch lernen…" nuschelte, und mit einem Stapel Bücher in dem Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand.

„Das war doch nicht normal, oder?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Sag mir lieber, was an Hermine normal ist", grinste Seamus, „Ich meine, sie ist total scharf auf Lernen!", seine Augenbraue rutschte beachtlich in die Höhe und er sah seine Freunde entgeistert an, worauf alle anfingen zu lachen, „Also ich würde sterben, wenn mein Leben zu ¾ aus Lernen und Lesen bestehen würde…"

„Nicht jeder hat Hermines Ausdauer, und immerhin zahlt es sich aus, sie ist wohl in allem die Jahrgangsbeste", antwortete Harry, seinen Blick aus dem Fenster nach außen gerichtet, wo es schon lang dämmerte.

„Gleich nach Malfoy", erwiderte Seamus, grinste Harry viel sagend an, worauf dieser sofort rot anlief und die anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen, „zumindest was gewisse Tätigkeiten mit gewissen Mitschüler angeht!"

Kurz nach Mitternacht verließen auch die letzten Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry streckte sich gähnend in seinem Sessel, bevor er aufstand und mit seinen Freunden, die teilweise bis eben noch über ihren Hausaufgaben gebrütet hatten, im Jungenschlafsaal der 6.Klässler verschwand.

Keine halbe Stunde später lag der Schwarzhaarige tief schlafend in seinem Bett, Mistrauen breitete sich in seinem Körper aus: Worauf hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen?

Das schlechte Gewissen nagte – einmal wieder in seinem nicht unbedingt so perfekten Leben, als welches es immer dargestellt wurde – an Gryffindors' Goldjungen, als er an Malfoy dachte.

Dieser blonde Schönling musste irgendwie gestoppt werden, sonst konnte er bald für nichts mehr garantieren, denn Wut und Verlangen lagen näher aneinander, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Schließlich schloss der junge Potter seine Augen und keine zehn Minuten später träumte er von weichen Lippen.

Na klasse, jetzt verfolgte ihn Malfoy also schon bis in den Schlaf!

‚_Bastard!'_


End file.
